Down
by JoyTears.xD
Summary: Un trágico acontecimiento desencadenará un sin fin de problemas en la vida de las perfectas ciudadanas, las PPG. Mi primer Fic, espero sea de su agrado.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, soy nueva en esto de los fanfictions, espero que disfruten con esta historia y si no, espero que me ayuden a mejorar. Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida.**

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**DOWN"**

**Prólogo**

El cielo nublado cubría con su manto toda la ciudad de Townsville, mientras que la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre las cabezas de un grupo seleccionado de personas. Justo allí, en el cementerio general de la ciudad, la gente lloraba con silenciosa tristeza. Una tumba grisácea rezaba el nombre "Profesor Utonio", mientras la lluvia lavaba su morada.

Con paso lento, Burbuja se acercó a la tumba y con su blanquecina mano rozó el césped junto con una camelia rosada, sus ojillos azulinos se nublaron con finas lágrimas y cayó de rodillas, cansada y angustiada. Bombón se acercó, colocó una fina rosa roja y abrazó con protección casi maternal a su hermana menor. Por último, Bellota con paso lento y forzado puso un lirio blanco en la tumba de su amado padre.

Ya había cesado la lluvia y sólo quedaban las tres hermanas frente al lecho eterno de su padre. Burbuja, con sus colitas deshechas y enredadas, se paró y limpió sus rodillas rasmilladas. Bombón, leyó por última vez el epitafio y decidió que era hora de volver. Bellota, con su ahora largo cabello negro, volteó violentamente y pateó un árbol cercano.

¡No es posible!- gritó la verde a la nada, con furia penosa.- podemos pelear con mil monstruos a la vez, pero no pudimos detener ese accidente de auto.

No estábamos ahí, Bellota, no pudimos hacer nada.- decía con voz suave, Bombón

¡No!.- se agachó y con sus manos tiró de su largo cabello.

No te hagas daño, por favor.- la voz de Burbuja se quebró con finas lágrimas.

La rubia corrió hacia su hermana, pero se cayó y golpeó su cara, Bellota de inmediato la socorrió y la ayudó a pararse. La ojiazul la abrazó con fuerza y la azabache le correspondió con tristeza extrema. Bombón se les unió y sollozaron las tres hermanas.

Desde ahora sólo estamos nosotras, debemos cuidarnos mutuamente, es lo que papá hubiese querido.- dijo la pelirroja apretando con más fuerza a sus hermanas.

"_Profesor Utonio"_

_Científico respetado_

_Padre amado_

_Humano Inigualable _


	2. Capítulo 1: Introducción a las sombras

**Hola, que bueno que les haya gustado ese pequeño prólogo y espero que disfruten el siguiente capítulo. **

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 1: Introducción a las sombras**

No quería salir de la cama este día, por una vez desearía quedarme a dormir todo el día, pero esta semana es la última con muchos exámenes encima. Decidí levantarme, el reloj daba las seis y media, faltaba una media hora para que mis hermanas se levantaran. Tomé una ducha fría para despertar y encontrarme bien dispuesta. Tomé un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y mi sudadera color oliva y mis zapatillas blancas deportivas. Bajé a la salita y encendí la televisión.

Televisión: "_Un robo ocurrió en la tienda deportiva del centro de la ciudad de Townsville, se cree que se robaron unos 300 mil dólares en ropa y artículos deportivos._ _El gran agujero hecho para efectuar el atraco se cree que fue hecho por…"_

RowdyRuff Boys.- pronuncié con un deje de ira. Apagué el aparato.

Buenos días, Bellota.- era la suave voz de mi hermana mayor, Bombón.- ¿desayunas?

Asentí mientras la seguí hasta la cocina. Después de poner la mesa me senté y no pude evitar observar a mi hermana. Alta, con largos cabellos anaranjados y sedosos, atados en una perfecta coleta con un listón rojo. Su figura privilegiada, sus ojos rosas destellantes, ahora semiocultos por sus lentes.

Bellota, escucha, ¿quieres huevos revueltos?- me miró algo hastiada. Le asentí.

¡Buenos días, queridas hermanas!- saludó Burbuja llegando a la cocina.

Tan jovial, su cabello largo y dorado se batía con sus gráciles movimientos. Su cuerpo de modelo, sus luminosos ojos azulinos y sus siempre acompañantes pompones de porrista.

No me di ni cuenta y ya había terminado mi desayuno, así que subí rápidamente las escaleras y me lavé los dientes y peiné mi cabello, ahora corto y rebelde.

¿Nos vamos?, esta es la última semana y no deseo llegar tarde.- dijo Bombón tomando su mochila rosa.

¡Sí, estoy ansiosa por el verano!- gritó Burbuja al tomar su bolsito celeste.

Sí, muy ansiosa.- siseé por lo bajo, tomé mi mochila y arrastré los pies hasta la puerta, miré la casa quieta y cerré la puerta para ir al colegio, el odiado colegio.

El colegio estaba lleno como siempre y los alumnos deambulaban por doquier, las tres caminamos hasta los casilleros, que bien que los tres estaban continuos. Al abrir mi casillero rápidamente una mano lo cerró con agresividad. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con los profundos ojos verdes del idiota de Butch, me sonrió como un estúpido y se apoyó cerca de mí.

Buenos días, Bellotita.- su burlesca voz me da náuseas.

No juegues con fuego, bastardo.- lo ignoré, saqué mis libros y caminé hacia mis hermanas.

¡No te resistas, gatita!- lanzó una carcajada y yo hice un gesto obsceno con mi dedo medio.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún tipo de anormalidad, sólo que durante el examen de química Butch estuvo fastidiándome todo el rato. ¡Como deseo patearle la boca!

Durante el almuerzo me senté sola, ya que Bombón fue a entregar un informe y Burbuja tuvo una junta con las porristas. Sentí una mano que me acarició el hombro y me causaba una ligera descarga. Mitch se sentó a mi lado y con su mano tomó mi rostro y me besó con brusquedad.

¿Qué tal, amor?, hoy tendremos junta, supongo que irás.- me miró con sus ojos oscuros y apretando mi brazo.

Sí.- seguí comiendo, pero tomó mi brazo con fuerza y me tironeó.

Escucha, pan de azúcar, no hables con es tono, sabes que yo te doy lo que tanto adoras.- su apretón era nada en comparación con sus palabras, eran verdad.

Perdón, estoy nerviosa con los exámenes.- crucé mis brazos por su cuello y lo besé, pero allí, al fondo del casino pude ver al idiota de Butch.

Debo irme, iré por Bombón, te veo.- tomé mi charola y me fui del casino.

Los casilleros estaban vacíos y decidí sentarme en el suelo un momento, no puedo creer lo cansada que me sentía y lo agobiada que me ponía cada día. Enterré mi cabeza en mis rodillas. Sentí unos pasos, pero los ignoré, sólo quería estar sola, olvidarme de todo y de todos, irme lejos para no estorbar nunca más, para olvidar.

Tu hermana rosadita te busca.- escuché la ronca voz de Brick.

Levanté la vista y lo vi parado frente a mí. Su gorra roja de siempre, su sudadera roja, su pantalón y zapatillas negras y sus fríos y calculadores ojos sangre. Mantuve una relación de amistad ligera con él al estar ambos en el equipo de baloncesto, es el único RRB que casi soporto.

Bien, gracias.- me paré y estuvimos viéndonos y el se fue con paso firme.- torpe.

Me fui a paso lento, no quería escuchar el regaño que Bombón tenía para mí.

La escuela había acabado, estábamos en casa, en el cálido hogar de las perfectas Powerpuff girls, pura mierda. Bombón hacia los deberes, Burbuja hablaba por teléfono con sus amigas populares y yo jugaba en mi Xbox 360. Hace ya unos veinte minutos que dejé de prestar atención en el juego y decidí apagarlo. Miré la hora, 20: 50, diez minutos para la junta que tenía con Mitch, decidí prepararme. Subí hasta mi habitación, me coloqué unos jeans anchos grises, mi polera negra ancha y mi sudadera negra con verde. Me miré al espejo y observé a esta Bellota tan lúcida y tan deprimente. Tomé mi billetera y bajé a toda velocidad, al llegar a la mesa de centro tomé mis llaves.

Saldré, llegaré tarde.- avisé a mis hermanas.

Bellota, mañana hay escuela muy temprano, dile a Mitch que no podrás ir a su casa.- me regañó Bombón.

Tengo que ir.- suspiré cansada y abrí la puerta.- trataré de llegar temprano.

¡Bellota, vuelve!- escuché la voz enrabiada de mi hermana al cerrar de un portazo.

Las calles de Townsville eran siempre atacadas por monstruos gigantes y villanos pintosos, pero la ciudad parecía no conocer esos criminales silenciosos, esos que las PPG no podían manejar. La oscuridad, mi eterna acompañante era la única testigo del rumbo que había tomado mi vida, hace tres años atrás todo era jovialidad, pero eso cambió, para siempre.

**Bueno ahí está el nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer**

**Y espero haber contestado algunas dudas y otras quizás se aclaren con el avanzar de la historias. ¡Adiós!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Pesadilla

**Hola, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de "Down", lo siento si parece algo deprimente, pero calma aún está comenzando. Disfruten.**

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 2: Pesadilla**

Las luces del club titilaban al ritmo de la estridente música de moda, mientras la gente bailaba desenfrenada con litros de alcohol en su sangre. Caminé hasta el fondo del club nocturno y me encontré con una gran puerta gris de metal y golpeé con gran fuerza.

_¿Quién es?, identifíquese.- _se escuchó a través de la música.

Pan de azúcar.- odiaba ese sobrenombre.

_¿Quién?_- preguntó extrañado y perdido.

Bellota, maldito estúpido.- pateé con fuerza sobre humana y me abrió un hombre gordo y calvo.

Lo lamento, no escuchaba por la música de afuera.- se disculpó con torpeza. Entré.

¡Amor de mi vida! Llegaste a tiempo, siempre puntual ¿no?- me recibió Mitch con un abrazo muy meloso para mi gusto.

Llegaste justo a tiempo, Pan de Azúcar.- dijo una mujer de aspecto escultural, pero con los ojos podridos, sin alma, sin vida.

Las personas reunidas allí eran un montón de pobres diablos y yo no era la excepción. Sus caras eran el retrato del fracaso y la depresión, sus ojos sin brillo alguno, sus caras pálidas y flacas, grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, sus cuerpos torpes y tiritones, inservibles para enfrentar la realidad. Cuerpos que pagan por dejar la realidad aunque sea por unas horas.

Bellota, aún me pregunto por qué.- dijo la mujer voluptuosa, Jolie.

Todos dejamos la realidad de distintas maneras.- suspiré y me senté en un gran sillón.- sólo que yo busqué la manera equivocada.

Por las malas decisiones.- Mitch tomó una copa con licor y otros imitaban su gesto.- salud

¡Salud!.- dijeron al tiempo que bebían y comenzaba el ritual de todas las noches.

Tranquila, amor.- me dijo Mitch abrazando con un solo brazo y acariciando mi hombro.

Gracias.- dije sin sentimiento alguno, cerré mis ojos, era hora de empezar a caer.

Llegué a casa, eran las 3: 45 A.m. caminé hasta mi habitación, pero al pasar por el cuarto de Bombón pude ver como había caído en su cama con todo y ropa con su celular en mano, al parecer me estuvo esperando. Continué hasta mi habitación, grande con todo lo necesario para sentirse a gusto. Me tiré en mi cama, sintiéndome aún perdida, sin coordinar bien aún. Sentí como si mi cama hiciese un ligero vaivén. Cerré mis ojos.

_Mi hermana bombón se encontraba corriendo de lado a lado, buscando su ropa de trabajo y viendo la comida para la tarde. Sin querer me topé con ella y chocamos fuertemente._

_¡Ten cuidado, Bellota, no estoy jugando ni perdiéndole tiempo como tú!- me regañó y apresurada salió de la casa._

_No quería estorbarle y sabía muy bien que ella trabajaba por sacar adelante nuestro destruido hogar. Me tiré en el suelo y hundí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, dejando que mi largo cabello tapase mis facciones. ¿Por qué tenía que morir?, él era un padre maravilloso, jamás hizo mal a nadie, ¡no merecía morir de esa forma! Su sangre derramada por la avenida, sus miembros arrebatados en el violento incidente. Sus ojos sin brillo alguno, y su corazón detenido para siempre, durmiendo bajo el manto cálido de la tierra._

_Subí hasta mi pieza y me planté frente a mi espejo, me miré detenidamente, pesqué las tijeras más próximas y con rabia y dolor mutilé mis cabellos, dejándolos desordenados y cortos como cuando era niña. Si querer me rasguñé el cuello y empezó a sangrar, pero de pronto la sangre se derramó por todo mi cuerpo. Sangre emanó de las paredes y el piso estaba lleno de ella. Las sombras comenzaron a apoderarse de mi cuarto, de ellas unos especies de tentáculos me capturaron y me apretaron con fuerza, mis ojos ya no veían y ya no podía respirar._

_¡Bellota!.- escuché una voz familiar, pero ya era tarde, ya estaba sumida en las sombras._

Me desperté de golpe, sudando y sintiéndome ahogada, me senté en la cama intentando respirar, pasé mis manos por mi cabello mojado por la transpiración. Miré mi brazo, el moretón aún estaba ahí así que decidí ponerme mi polerón para taparlo.

Bellota, ¿estás bien?- entró Burbuja de manera tímida.- te llamé, pero no contestabas y me preocupé.

Estoy bien, ya bajo, sólo deja vestirme, ¿OK?- le sonreí y ella también y se fue.

Me duché y me vestí con una polera manga larga castaña, unos jeans oscuros y mis zapatillas deportivas. Decidí amarrar mi cabello en una pequeña colita, aunque mis cabellos se caían por mi rostro. Bajé y tomé desayuno, Burbuja era la única que hablaba, Bombón no me miraba ni me dirigía la palabra. Nos preparamos y nos fuimos al instituto, a paso lento y suave, pero decidí ir más rápido, en cuanto antes termine esto mejor.

¡Espéranos, Bellota!- gritó Burbuja con su voz fina. Disminuí la velocidad.

Que acabe ya.- susurré con pesadez.

**Espero disfrutaran con la lectura y si tienen dudas o críticas (constructivas) háganmelas saber**

**¡Adiós, que la pasen bien!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Consecuencias

**¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, calma no soy tan cruel ya verán como al amor fluye por allí xD, no desesperen. **

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 3: Consecuencias**

Era mediodía cuando el director nos llamó urgentemente, subimos a su oficina y nos informó sobre un ataque en la ciudad, así que Bombón decidió que era pertinente ir y volamos inmediatamente al centro de la ciudad.

¿Quién será esta vez?- preguntó Burbuja mientras veíamos una humareda proveniente del centro comercial.

No lo sé, pero vamos rápido.- dijo nuestra líder y volamos más rápido.

Allí entre el humo pudimos observar a los causantes, allí estaban los RowdyRuff Boys. Volamos hasta quedar a su altura a unos 7 metros de distancia.

Vaya, las PPG nos honran con su presencia.- dijo burlón Brick, el líder.

Dejen de causar caos o nos tendremos que encargar de ustedes.- dijo solemne mi hermana mayor.

¿Es eso una amenaza? No nos hagan reír.- bufó el idiota de Butch.

Volé a gran velocidad y logré encestarle un gran puñetazo en la boca, salió despedido lejos, pero por una extraña razón aquel golpe me causó gran dolor. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como las batallas de mis hermanas comenzaban, alejándose lo más posible del centro de la ciudad, ya que debíamos causar el menor daño posible. Mi vista se desenfocó por unos segundos y cerré los ojos, pero al abrirlos vi como Butch venía a toda velocidad y me encestó una poderosa patada en el estómago que me lanzó hasta un edificio. Me incorporé entre los escombros, pero el dolor era insoportable, escupí un poco de sangre y me paré con mis piernas temblorosas, evitaré tener contacto con el piso.

¿Qué pasa, verdecita, es que ya te cansaste?- apareció Butch con su siempre sonrisa triunfal.

Cállate, imbécil.- volé lo más lejos de la ciudad.

¡Huyendo, que patético!- gritaba el idiota detrás de mí.

El bosque aledaño a Townsville estaba justo debajo de nosotros cuando Butch se abalanzó sobre mí haciéndonos caer fuertemente contra el suelo polvoriento. Terminé lejos, sangrando y muy agotada, ¡qué pasaba!

Vaya, no lo pensé muy bien.- se levantó y se sacudió el polvo.- ahora sí estoy listo.

Volé a ras de piso y lancé una patada a su estómago, pero la detuvo con su mano y me lanzó sin esfuerzo al otro lado hasta chocar con un gran árbol. Me paré con dificultad y escupí mucha sangre, no entiendo por qué me siento tan débil, parece que estoy fuera de práctica.

No es divertido si no te esfuerzas.- bufó Butch sin interés.

Se acercó y tomó mi brazo con fuerza, pero me quité con brusquedad haciendo que mi manga se rompiera y cayéndome de bruces, respirando agitadamente. Cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe final de Butch, pero este no llegó, abrí mis ojos sólo para encontrarme con la seria mirada verde de Butch. En su mano sostenía mi manga rota, su rostro parecía inexorable y su respiración entrecortada. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde él dirigía la suya y pude entender su reacción. Allí, al descubierto estaban mis moretones, esos que enmarcaban el destino que había decidido llevar, esa vergüenza y esa cruz que llevaría hasta el fin de mis días. Tontamente intenté tapar mis moretones, pero él ya los había visto, él era el único que sabía mi secreto.

Pequeña estúpida.- dijo entre dientes y con un deje de asco.- ten.

Me tiró mi manga y con paso lento se alejó hasta que emprendió vuelo lejos, hasta perderse en la inmensidad del cielo.

Mierda.- escupí sangre y volé débilmente fuera del bosque.

Llegué finalmente hasta la ciudad y allí pude ver a mis hermanas que me buscaban sin cesar. Caminé hasta ellas y suavemente toqué el hombro de bombón, ésta al darse vuelta me miró con horror y me sostuvo los hombros.

¿Bellota, qué te sucedió?- decía muy preocupada y casi aterrada.

Nada, sólo peleé con Butch, lo normal.- intenté decirlo sin parecer agobiada.

Y sí que lo estaba, es decir, miré a mis hermanas y sólo tenían rasguñotes, moretones y pequeñas heridas, no se veían tan acabas como yo. Me sentí inútil y como una perfecta estúpida.

Vamos a casa, te ayudaremos con esas terribles heridas.- me sonrió mi hermana mayor.

Bien, pero vamos lentito, ¿OK?- le sonreí con cansancio y ella asintió.

Te haré algo de comer cuando lleguemos.- sentenció Burbuja con una linda sonrisilla.

Mis hermanas son tan lindas y buenas conmigo, no merecen lo que estoy haciendo, soy una mierda, no sé como pude llegar a estos extremos tan patéticos, sólo por un poco de felicidad inventada, algo que no existe y no existirá jamás, sólo en mis perturbados pensamientos.

Después de la comida y de un baño me acosté en mi mullida cama, cubierta con esas suaves sábanas color lavanda, pero algo llamó mi atención, un sobre con mi nombre en él, justo sobre mis libros para mañana. Me levanté y tomé el sobre blanco entre mis dedos, _"Bellota"_ con una letra que no conocía bien. Prendí la lámpara de mi escritorio y saque la carta del sobre.

_Bellota, súper boba:_

_No es usual que te escriba una carta, pero no lo haría si no lo creyese importante. No sé por qué hago esto, no debería meterme en tus asuntos, pero creo que es necesario que nos reunamos mañana en la tarde a eso de las 19: 30 en el Club Cherry Lips, espero que aparezcas o yo mismo te sacaré de tu cama, ¿leíste bien? Sé que soy la última persona con la que desearías hablar, pero espero que tu terco cerebro comprenda. Me despido, buenas noches, mi gatita._

_Se despide con gran "cariño y afecto"_

_Butch Jojo =D_

Releí la carta unas mil veces, no creía que el idiota de Butch me escribiese una carta y que esperase que nos juntáramos en un bar. Y precisamente tenía que ser _ese _club, aquel en que mañana a las 20: 00 hrs. Me reuniría con mi novio Mitch. Suspiré y pasé mi mano por entre mis cabellos. Me acosté en mi cama e intenté dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba mis ojos pesadillas acudían a mi mente. Creo que mi _vicio_ causaba estragos en mi mente y en mi cuerpo, creo que mis poderes se debilitaban con cada dosis de fantasía. Estoy jodida.

**Otro pequeño capítulo, cuídense y lávense los dientes después de cada comida, ¡Bye!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Encuentro doble

**Hola he aquí con la continuación de "Down", disfruten. Espero que hayan descubierto el vicio de Bellota.**

**Disclaimers: ****No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 4: Encuentro doble**

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban repletos, así que decidí apresurarme en sacar mis libros, las aglomeraciones de gente me molestaban. Tomé mi libro de química y caminé hacia la biblioteca. En mi camino me topé con Butch, pero sólo de mirada, aquella que ahora no parecía irritante, sino perturbadora. Aceleré el paso al llegar a la biblioteca, una vez dentro me senté lo más sola posible. Allí estuve estudiando unos 35 minutos cuando mi hermana Burbuja entró a dejar unos libros. Intenté ocultarme, pero me vio y caminó hasta mí.

Bellota, ¿qué haces aquí?, tienes clase de Educación Física, tu materia preferida.- me miró extrañada, ladeando su cabeza.

Le dije al profesor que no me sentía del todo bien, aún estoy cansada por lo de ayer.- le sonreí.- y aproveché de estudiar para mi examen de mañana.

Uh, bien.- me sonrió y se dio media vuelta para irse a su clase.- ¡nos vemos!- se fue.

Suspiré, intenté concentrarme en mis estudios, pero no podía, aún pensaba en mi decadente acción de ayer. Mi cuerpo parece debilitarse con cada _viaje _y no podía dejar que mis hermanas se dieran cuenta, como el idiota de Butch. Para qué querría juntarse conmigo, no nos soportamos. Desde que somos niños que no nos soportamos, aún recuerdo la primera vez que conocimos a los RRB y tuvimos que darles un besito en la mejilla para destruirlos, que débiles eran. Reí calladamente. Pero, ahora eran muy fuertes, habían crecido mucho, cambiado también. Brick era el chico frío y calculador, Boomer el chico dulce y pícaro y Butch era el bruto y divertido. Sí, tenía que admitir que habían veces en que Butch me hacia reír, pero lo disimulaba. Eso me llevó radicalmente a cambiar de personaje: Mitch, el único chico que había conquistado a Bellota, pero eso no era del todo cierto. A pesar de que lo bese, que lo abrace no podía sentir algo realmente fuerte por él, quizás deba dejarlo y ser libre, pero sería algo riesgoso y estoy sola en esto. Pasé mis manos por entre mis cabellos, a veces tenía miedo de lo que Mitch me podía pedir estando en aquel estado, pero yo podía cuidarme sola, ¿verdad? Tocó el timbre de finalización de las clases, realmente me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

Aquí vamos.- me di fuerzas y me levanté para irme.

Eran casi las siete y cuarto, me di una ducha y busqué ropa para ponerme. Saqué una polera larga blanca con un estampado verde y rosa, unos pantalones ajustados negros y mis Converse negras. No sé por qué me vestí tan "elegante" para mi junta con Butch. Peiné mi cabello rebelde y bajé las escaleras. Tomé mis llaves, pero cuando estaba por salir, mi hermana apareció.

Saldrás de nuevo.- dijo resignada.- ¿estudiaste para mañana?

Sí, durante Ed. Física en la biblioteca.- dije mientras abría la puerta.

Bellota.- la miré.- por favor, cuídate.

Siempre.- le sonreí y salí casi corriendo de allí.

Las calles estaban con gente, pero mientras más me acercaba al club, la gente decente desaparecía y las gárgolas de la noche aparecían. Entré al club y con la mirada busqué al tonto del RRB. Y lo vi, de jeans oscuros, zapatillas deportivas y una sudadera color granate. Me acerqué y me senté junto a él silenciosamente, no se había enterado de mi presencia.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dije sin mirarlo.

Saltó por la impresión y me dedicó una torpe y soberbia sonrisa. Estiró su mano para que la apretase, le pasé mi mano, pero la quitó al momento en que yo apretaría la suya. Fruncí en ceño y él rió libremente.

Relájate, verdecita.- sorbió un poco de lo que parecía ser ron.- ¿te sirves?

No bebo, ¿cómo te vendieron licor?- levanté una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

Es lo bueno de tener 16.- sorbió otro poco.- y parecer de 18.- rió.

Bueno, este club no es lo más legal que hay.- dije sin interés cruzando mis brazos sobre la barra.

Y tú sabes de ello.- dijo sin mirarme, ¿qué era lo que había dicho?

¿A qué te refieres, bobo?- le exigí enfadada.

Bueno, iré al grano.- me miró serio.- sé en lo que estás metida, en esa mierda.- miró mis brazos.

No sé a lo que te refieres.- desvié la mirada.

Sabes perfectamente, Bellota.- empleó mi nombre, esto iba para serio.- en esa mierda de la drogadicción.

Abrí mis ojos y apreté mi brazo donde se encontraban mis moretones. Lo descubrió.

Salte de eso, eres la niña buena de la ciudad.- dijo con voz ronca.- no me gusta la idea de que sólo te derroto porque estás totalmente volada.

Me mantuve callada, estaba demasiado impresionada, me sentía agobiada, ¿qué pasaba si él iba a decirle a mis hermanas o a la escuela? Mordí mi labio inferior y traté de hablar.

No te metas en mi vida, no te doy derecho a que hagas esto, idiota.- le grité enojada.- y si dices algo, te juro que te mato.

No tenía intenciones de hacerlo.- subió los hombros con gesto desinteresado.- sólo quería decirte que esa porquería sólo te llevará a más problemas de los que tenías antes.

Cállate, no te necesito.- le grité aún más molesta.

Que tonta eres.- rió de manera casi triste.

Justo cuando iba a contestarle, pude ver como Mitch llegaba al club seguido de otras tres personas. Sus acompañantes siguieron su amino, pero Mitch se quedó parado, esperándome.

Mitch.- salió suavemente de mis labios.

Ese pedazo de mierda, no sé como lo soportas.- gruñó Butch, muy molesto.

Es mi novio, no le hables así.- lo dije casi monocordemente, sin sentirlo realmente.

Pues, parece que no lo es para ti.- bebió ron.

Desde cuando este estúpido era tan perceptivo, me estaba empezando a molestar su intromisión, pero debía admitir que en el fondo me sentía algo… a gusto con su aparente preocupación.

Debo irme.- le dije mientras me paraba. El tomó mi brazo.

Conozco a los tipos con que tu novio estaba.- me dijo por lo bajo.- son muy malos, son unas bestias de lo peor, salte de esto.

Déjame, idiota.- me zafé y corrí hacia Mitch.

Hola, Mitch.- lo saludé con una sonrisa triste.

¡Mi adorada!, llegaste justo, vamos.- caminamos hasta la puerta de metal.

A lo lejos vi como Butch me vigilaba con su intensa mirada verde, no podía creer que se preocupara de mí, esto es cada vez más raro.

Entremos.- Mitch me tomé de la mano y entramos.

Salí del club, siempre me iba primero y sola, aún estaba medio mareada y con mi cabeza en aquel mágico lugar inexistente. Me sostuve de la pared del club e intenté caminar, pero me sentí cansada, agobiada. El piso estuvo arriba de mi cabeza sin pensarlo, pero antes de que cayera al piso, unos brazos me sostuvieron fuerte, protectoramente me sentía tan cálida. Sonreí grande

Butch.- suspiré antes de caer inconsciente.

Pan de azúcar.- una voz a lo lejos oí, pero no era _aquella_.

**Fin de este capítulo, pronto vendré con más sobre la sombría aventura de Bellota.**

**BYE, cuídense.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Él en mí, yo en ti

**¡Hola!, he aquí un capítulo nuevo. Disfruten**

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 5: Él en mí, yo en ti.**

El día en el colegio transcurría normal, intenté concentrarme al máximo en el examen de Historias, creo que lo conseguí. Hoy decidí jugar con mi equipo de fútbol y baloncesto, fue muy revitalizante, me divertí como nunca. De lejos veía a Butch, pero al parecer me trataba como siempre, con miradas molestas e infantiles. Mitch, intentaba evitarlo, estaba pensando seriamente en terminar con él. Suspiré y terminé de arreglar mis cosas dentro de mi mochila, era hora de irse.

¿Bellota, vas a ir al cine con Bombón, Robin, Missy y yo?- me preguntó Burbuja detrás de mí con su uniforme de porrista.

No creo que pueda, debo reunirme con Mitch.- le sonreí triste y ella me lo devolvió.- pero, podríamos ir mañana, ¿sí?

¡Siempre, hermanita!, bien, adiós.- y salió corriendo como niña pequeña.

Suspiré y tomé mi mochila, hora de ir a la casa de Mitch y quizás terminar con la enferma relación que tenía con él.

---- 0 ----

Su casa blanca y perfectamente hogareña se levantaba frente a mí, crucé el sendero que atravesaba el césped y toqué suavemente la puerta. Salió con su cabello castaño desordenado y sus ojos adormilados, al verme sonrió y me guió hasta la sala de estar. Me senté y acomodé mi mochila, pero inmediatamente Mitch se abalanzó sobre mí, haciendo imposible la acción de respirar. Su aliento estaba sobre mi oreja, causando cosquillas y descargas eléctricas, su mano recorría mi espalda con avidez y su pierna izquierda me cerraba el paso. Lo alejé con fuerza moderada y me quedó mirando con extrañeza.

Quiero decirte algo muy importante.- apreté mis manos contra mi pantalón.- quiero terminar contigo.

Pude ver como su expresión cambió radicalmente de extrañeza a furia ciega, su ceño se frunció y se levantó furioso y caminó de manera errática alrededor de la mesita de centro.

¡No puedes, Bellota, ya que soy yo el que da la cara por ti. El que te da tu _sustento_, el que te defiende ante los hombres de "Cherry Lips Club". Y, más importante, soy él que sabe tu secreto y puede contarlo si me cortas.- sonrió de manera diabólica.

No serías capaz, nunca tan cretino.- le dije enrabiada.

Pruébame, hermosura.- se rió y se me acercó.

No me toques, desgraciado traidor.- me alejé y tomé mi mochila, pero sentí un intenso dolor en mi brazo, un dolor conocido.

¿Relajada, mi princesa?- sonrió sosteniendo la jeringa entre sus dedos.

¡El muy maldito me había inyectado heroína!, me sentía algo perdida ahora, los colores se veían tan claros y saltaban a mi encuentro, todo era tan mágico, no entendía lo que Mitch me decía, sólo sentía sus palabras con devoción. Todo parecía una danza, de pronto me caí en un suave colchón de plumas, me reí alegremente, ¡tantos colores! Sentí unas suaves brisas cálidas que recorrían mi cuerpo, era tan deleitoso, me volví a reír. De pronto me sentí tan suave, tan libre, tan bebé. Violentas reacciones me movieron, pero yo sólo reí. De pronto un gran calor me llenó las entrañas, estuvo allí por unos minutos y luego se terminó. Estuve en mi mundo por largas horas. ¡Amo mi mundo!

---- 0 ----

Desperté de mi letargo, abrí mis ojos para ver que aún me encontraba en casa de Mitch. Él no se veía por ningún lugar, así que decidí irme, pero un dolor muy incómodo se alojaba entre mis entrañas. Mitch apareció detrás del sofá y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

Ahora estás _completamente _bajo mi control, preciosa.- cambió de expresión.- no te atrevas a dejarme, tonta. Vete.

¿Qué dices, estúpido?- me enojé y golpeé una mesa hasta hacerla trizas.

¿No te divertiste hace un rato?, no parabas de disfrutar y reír.- dijo con una sonrisa casi maniaca.

Me enrabié completamente, con una energía proveniente de mi mano hice trizas su sofá en una abrir y cerrar de ojos. Caminé fuertemente, haciendo hoyos en el piso, arranqué la puerta y volé lejos de ese maldito cretino. **¡Lo odio!** Lágrimas mezcladas de rabia y tristeza rodaban por mis mejillas, no sé como pude ser tan estúpida, me drogó y se divirtió conmigo como si fuese cualquier prostituta barata. Aterricé en un parque cercano, me senté en una banca y cubrí mi cara con mis manos. Mi vida era una completa mierda.

Estoy más que jodida.- sonreí tristemente y me dejé caer en la banca con la mirada al cielo nublado.- me iré hasta abajo.

No, si yo te ayudo, boba.- esa voz ronca y fuerte, ¡era Butch!

Vete, RRB.- dije casi sin aliento y con lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro.

Entiende, los problemas que tienes ahora son nada comparado con los que esos tipos harán después, salte de esto.- dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Quizás confiar en Butch no sea lo peor que podría hacer, no me queda otra que apoyarme en el hombro de mi rival, tragarme mi orgullo y dejarme sostener.

**Siento la tardanza, mucha "locura navideña" kajaaja, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por último desearles una ¡Feliz Navidad!, que la pasen muy bien, Bye.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Trato

**¡Hola he aquí un nuevo capítulo de "Down"!, disfruten.**

**¡Feliz año 2010 a todos! ^^ **

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 6: Trato**

Había llegado a casa, mis hermanas aún no llegaban de su salida y eso era genial, porque aún estaba media "ida". Caminé hasta el baño y abrí las llaves para que llenaran la bañera. Me deshice de mis ropas, también la interior, y me zambullí en la fría agua de la bañera. Esperé que el agua, de algún modo, lavase todo lo malo en mí, aquella mancha de vergüenza que Mitch había dejado en mi cuerpo y alma. Me salí y me puse el pijama, me tiré en la cama con el TV encendido, pero sin ver realmente. Quizás debería confiar en Butch, él es único que conozco que sabe mi secreto. Si le digo a mis hermanas se lastimaran, no las podré ver a la cara nunca más. Espero que ese idiota no sea como Mitch. ¡Qué pasa si el idiota me dejó preñada!, me senté en mi cama revolucionada y enredé mis dedos en mis cabellos. ¡No quiero traer al mundo a una pobre criatura infectada en drogas y con la sangre de un maldito! Caminé por toda la habitación, pateé la mesita de noche haciendo que se cayera con todo lo que posaba sobre ella, desarmé mi cama en un arrebato de ira ciega. Me saqué rápidamente el pijama y me puse ropa interior, caminé hasta mi armario y lo abrí de par en par, saqué un pantalón deportivo color gris y una polera manga larga verde oscuro. Busqué mis zapatillas, pero al no encontrarlas levanté mi cama y la tiré a un lado, estaba allí escondidas. Bajé las escaleras y tomé mi abrigo negro, las llaves me esperaban colgadas al lado de la puerta. Salí, estaba anocheciendo.

Había recorrido la ciudad sin rumbo alguno, realmente ni siquiera sabía por qué había salido, quizás el aire libre ayudaría. De pronto, sin previo aviso, empezó a llover, primero unas tímidas gotas que no tardaron en convertirse en una torrencial lluvia. Realmente, no me importaba estar empapada, mucha gente corría bajo refugio, los niños jugaban alegres, mientras sus madres intentaban abrigarlos. Sonrió, nunca había tenido una madre, parecía ser una relación hermosa, me siento mal, nunca aproveche mi tiempo con papá, siempre rebelde y causándole problemas. Me sentí tan desamparada sin él, que busqué refugio en el lugar menos indicado. Gente cruel y malvivida me engatusó en un mundo donde puedes cumplir todo lo que alguna vez soñaste, pero sólo dentro de tu mente infectada e inservible para la realidad. Sin quererlo llegué a los departamentos Golden River, donde vivían los hermanos Jojo. No sabía en que departamento vivía Butch y sus hermanos así que ni intenté entrar y averiguar. Me senté en la vereda, con las gotas de lluvia golpeando mi cuerpo, suspiré, no podía ser cierto todo lo que me pasaba.

¿Quieres resfriarte, tonta?- escuché su tonta voz burlesca.

Déjame en paz, idiota.- dije casi sin ánimo.

Se sentó junto a mí, en silencio, sólo sentía el resonante ruido de la lluvia y el quedo sonido de su respiración. Sentí el deseo de saber por qué se interesaba tanto en ayudarme, somos enemigos, sólo debemos sentir odio uno del otro. Lo miré de soslayo y pude ver como su mirada estaba perdida en un lugar que desconocía.

¿Por qué me ayudas?, somos enemigos desde hace años y nunca expresaste tu interés por mí.- dije sin mirarlo.

No lo sé.- dijo casi en un suspiro.- desde que vi tus cicatrices supe que estabas metida en un gran embrollo. Luego vi a tus _ amigos _ en el club, ellos son de la mafia más grande de Townsville, unos tipos que venderían sus almas por encontrar sus más profundos y oscuros deseos. Debo admitir que estuve involucrado con ellos, necesitaba dinero y realicé unos cuantos pactos con ellos, siendo su proveedor y matón personal. Casi hacen de mi vida un caos irremediable, pero pude salir de su círculo, soy un villano, pero no un genocida. Tú eres una chica buena y verte con esos tipos me trae mala espina, creo que luego tus amigos te usarán como a mí, quieren que estés lo suficientemente desesperada por drogas para atraparte en un maldito pacto. Si eso sucede, harás cosas terribles y la ciudad podrá irse a la misma mierda, tus hermanas tendrán que combatir a los villanos silenciosos y a ti, por supuesto. Luego caerás tan bajo que nada valdrá la pena, probablemente tendrás una enorme depresión que en tu mente dañada sólo se solucionará con la muerte.

Cada una de sus palabras me dolió y me llevó a un gran pánico, realmente no había pensado que el problema podía involucrar a toda la ciudad. Me abracé las rodillas y hundí mi cara entre ellas.

Aún no has dicho el por qué de tu _preocupación.- _le dije gravemente.

Eso, aún no lo he aclarado, sólo surgió.- sonrió pesadamente.- da lo mismo el por qué, ¿no?

Quizás era cierto, pero debía averiguarlo lo antes posible. Pasé mis dedos por entre mi mojado flequillo.

¿No le has dicho a nadie?- debía saber esa respuesta.

No.- su expresión se endureció.- no quiero parecerme a tu novio.

¿Por qué lo dices?- sentí ligera curiosidad.

Lo he oído hablar cosas desagradables.- frunció el ceño.- cosas como que puede joderte en cualquier momento, que te tiene en la palma de su mano, y otras porquerías.

Es un imbécil, ya lo corté.- escupí esas palabras.- pero, yo lo fui más al decidir estar con él.

Sí, lo eres.- sonrió con sorna.- pero, ya está hecho y tienes que salirte de esa mierda.

Eso lo sé, pero no creo poder sola.- suspiré pesado.

¿Es eso una indirecta, bobita?- sonrió y por primera vez me miró.

Eso supongo.- me paré y me estiré.

Bien, súper tonta.- imitó mi reacción y se plantó frente a mí, vaya que era alto.

¿Qué, idiota?- lo miré con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada.

Es un trato.- estiró su mano hacia delante.- yo te ayudaré con tu adicción y te guiaré hasta la salida.- me sonrió con superioridad.

¿Qué quieres a cambio?- lo miré con duda y extrañeza.- esto no lo haces gratis.

Si quiero algo te lo haré saber al final del viaje.- y movió su mano incitándome a apretarla.

Si me jodes como Mitch, no quedará nada de ti.- apreté su mano con fuerza.

¡Bien es un trato, _cómplice_!- sonrió y apretó mi mano fuertemente.

Dejó de llover, las tinieblas se retiraron y una enorme y brillante luna hizo aparición en el cielo estrellado, es como si la lluvia hubiese lavado el cielo manchado por la contaminación de la gran ciudad. No estaba segura de este trato, de mi nuevo cómplice, pero no había nadie más en quien confiar y por primera vez en mi vida me sentía sola y desvalida, necesitada de ayuda y cariño incondicional. Puede que esta vez, Bellota haya hecho las cosas bien.

**Siento la tardanza, pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo y lista para retomar el ritmo, cuídense mucho, Bye nos vemos pronto.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Día Normal ¿?

**He aquí un pequeño capítulo de "Down", disfruten fieles lectores.**

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro. **

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 7: Día Normal (¿?)**

La escuela estaba agitada como siempre incluso más, ya que era el penúltimo día de clases. Cerré mi casillero luego de sacar mi libro de ciencias, me di vuelta para caminar hacia mi salón, pero me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa.

Hola, Bellota, tanto tiempo ¿cómo estás?- era Princesa Morebuck, con su chillona vocecilla.

Bien, gracias.- la ignoré y retomé mi camino.

No está nada bien ignorar a la gente.- me siguió.- ¿sabes? he oído que rompiste con el idiota de Mitch.

La muy estúpida viene de chismosa, como me gustaría aventarla lejos del campus de un solo golpe en la boca, pero eso me traería problemas. Me planté en medio del pasillo y la miré con desdeño.

¿Cuál es tu punto?- le pregunté cortante.

Que me parece muy bien que lo hayas hecho.- me sonrió con falsa simpatía.- ¡te felicito!

Gracias.- me giré para irme.- adiós.- caminé tranquilamente.

Aunque.- la escuché a lo lejos.- ¿dejarlo justo cuando estás embarazada?, parece poco razonable.

Me quedé estática, mis músculos se contrajeron violentamente, giré sobre mis talones y la quedé mirando. Estaba con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, moviéndose juguetonamente con una expresión de infantil inocencia. Corrí hasta ella, la tomé fuertemente del brazo y la arrastré hasta un pasillo vacío, allí la tiré contra los casilleros.

¿De qué hablas, maldita?- gruñí furiosa, apunto de golpearla.

Sólo digo lo que tu ex anda diciendo.- se sonrió de manera diabólica.

No estoy embarazada.- apreté su brazo, se quejó de ello.

No es lo que él dice.- ahora tenía una expresión de dolor.- me lastimas.

¡Qué me importa lo que él diga! ¡Importa lo que **yo **diga!- grité furiosa.- ¡Y no estoy embarazada de ese maldito bastardo!

No la agarres conmigo.- se quejó la estúpida.- de todas maneras, sólo lo dice frente a sus amigos, yo sólo los oí.

Mierda.- la solté y tomé mi libro del suelo.- no lo riegues por allí o te partiré todos tus huesos, ¿oíste, maldita?

Bien.- dijo atemorizada y salió corriendo.

Respiré agitadamente, me sentía cansada, fatigada, como si no hubiese comido hacia varios días. Sudaba frío y tenía ligeros temblores en mis manos y piernas, de pronto todo me dio vueltas y caí al piso, sólo oí un grito masculino que decía "¡Bellota!"

-00-

Abrí mis ojos, en primera estancia todo fue nebuloso, pero al rato recuperé mi vista normal. Estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, al parecer me desmayé y me trajeron aquí, me senté en la camilla.

Bien, enfermera, volveré a clases.- escuche una voz masculina familiar.- ¿Uh?

Lo vi, era Boomer, estaba con una cara de confusión, pero no tardó en ponerse contento. Se me acercó lentamente, rió nerviosamente con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

¿Estás bien, Bellota?- sonrió algo nervioso, supongo que lo intimido un poco.

Seguro.- miré a mi alrededor.- ¿tú me trajiste?

¡Sí!.- dijo con decisión con sus manos frente a su cara en forma de puño, éste es_ hasta _ adorable.

Muchas gracias, Boomer.- me sentí apenada, él no tenía razón para hacerlo, pero me ayudó despreocupadamente.

¡Te sonrojaste!- se rió con soltura, con su melodiosa voz masculina.

Señorita Utonio, veo que está mejor.- era la enfermera.- ¿irá a clases?

Sí, hoy es mi último examen.- le sonreí con cansancio.- ¿me ayudas, Boomer?

¡Cla- claro!- me ayudó a pararme y me sirvió de apoyo.

Muchas gracias, enfermera.- le dije antes de cruzar la puerta de la pequeña enfermería.

De nada, pequeña, cuídate mucho.- dijo en tono maternal.

¡Bye-bye, anciana!- dijo en tono infantil, Boomer.

¡Qué!.- es lo último que le oí decir a la anciana.

-00-

Había llegado a clases gracias a Boomer, raramente había sido muy cortés incluso me pareció bastante agradable su compañía, se parecía mucho a Burbuja; tierno, torpe, infantil y muy amable. Parece que los RRB habían crecido y madurado, es decir, aún eran malhechores, pero no eran unos estúpidos malcriados. Eso me daba a entender que podía confiar en Butch, pero prefiero no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Señorita Utonio, déme su examen.- me veía gruñón el profesor de historia.

Lo lamento.- sonreí nerviosa.- tenga.

Gracias.- dijo con sorna.- pueden retirarse.

Me levanté de mi asiento, a lo lejos pude observar a uno de los amigos de Mitch, me miraba raro, tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro, sus ojos brillaban de forma maliciosa. Lo ignoré, caminé fuera de la sala y sentí una pesada mano sobre mi hombro desnudo (traía una polera de tirantes naranja), me viré y lo vi, era James el íntimo amigo de Mitch.

Be, Mitch dice que vayas al patio, cerca del cobertizo con herramientas.- me informó con su voz horrenda.

No iré.- iba a darme vuelta e irme, pero olvidé decirle algo.- y dile que deje de andar de vieja chismosa.

Ve.- dijo grave.- o él tomará medidas.

Bien, iré, pero deja de molestar, maldito gusano.- me fui casi corriendo de allí.

Luego de dejar mis libros y de comer una barrita de cereal me dirigí hacia el patio de atrás de la escuela, el cual constaba de enromes y amplios jardines, con bancas a la disposición de los alumnos, con una fuentes y mesas esparcidas estratégicamente. A lo lejos, cerca de la cancha de fútbol, estaba un cobertizo de madera pintada de azul, donde me esperaba Mitch. Caminé hasta allí, pero no vi a nadie, iba a irme cuando sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban. Conocía muy bien ese olor a colonia barata de hombre; Mitch.

¿Qué pasa?- me deshice del abrazo y me planté frente a él.

Bien, sólo quería estar cerca de ti de nuevo.- acarició mis mechones de cabello que caían por mi cara.

¿Después de andar diciendo que me embarazaste?- sonreí con sarcasmo.- eres un cretino.

Pero, podría ser, ¿no lo crees?- se cruzó de brazos.- soy tu _primera vez_.

¡Calla, hijo de perra!- pegué un pisotón que quebró la tierra.

¡Vaya! Esa boquita que da besos de miel también habla con mierda.- se rió socarronamente.

Deja de hablar esa porquería o te mato.- realmente sentía que perdería el control.

¿A sí?- se acercó a mí.- no te creo.

Levanté mi puño, estaba lista para golpearlo, pero una mano fuerte detuvo mi golpe a escasos centímetros de la cara de Mitch. Ambos miramos confusos al protector, quien era nada más y nada menos que Butch, con una mirada infantil y juguetona.

Siento interrumpir, pero el equipo de fútbol dice que si jugarás con ellos.- me miró sonriente.

¿Uh?, no, estoy algo… cansada.- dije muy confusa.

¡Bien!, les diremos.- me tomó del brazo y me jaló.- adiós Mitch.

Caminamos lejos del cobertizo, con Mitch en él, y paramos cuando estábamos lo bastante lejos de él.

¿Dónde están los muchachos?- pregunté al no ver ninguno.

No me mandaron a nada.- me cerró un ojo con complicidad.- sólo te vi algo atareada.

Parpadeé un montón de veces, sonreí sin que me viera, este tonto de Butch cada vez me parece más confiable.

Boomer me dijo que te desmayaste.- se puso serio.- ¿es por la ansiedad?

No lo sé, últimamente me siento muy débil.- suspiré.- no sé que me pasa.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, me dediqué a mirarlo; con bermudas grises, polera verde oscura con un estampado de dragón negro, su cabello siempre alborotado, sus aretes. Abrió la boca en un bostezo y vi algo que nunca antes noté.

Tienes piercing en la lengua.- dije más para mí que para él.

¿Nunca lo habías notado?- me miró con infantil confusión.

No.- me quedé pensando.- ¿quieres aparentar rudeza?

Claro que no, por qué aparentar si lo soy.- rió orgulloso.- sólo es moda.

Mm.- me quedé pensando.- gracias.

¡De nada, cómplice!- sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.- será mejor que aproveches este día, pues mañana empezaremos con tu rehabilitación, ¿me oíste?

Sí.- cerré mis ojos un momento.- este es mi primer día normal, me gusta ser una adolescente común.

¿Común?, eres una Powerpuff Girl.- sonrió sarcástico.- nunca serás normal.

Déjame soñar, idiota.- reí casi por obligación, vaya cansancio.

Okay, es mejor que vayas a clases.- me palmoteó la espalda.- no es bueno, ni para ti ni para mí, que nos vean mucho tiempo juntos.

Bien.- me dirigí hacia el establecimiento, a paso lento.- nos vemos mañana.

¡Chao!.- gritó como tonto.- ¡no te _ sobre cargues _ esta noche!, mañana será un día difícil

Lo sé muy bien.- dije para mí, alejándome de él.

Hoy era el último día de una adolescencia marcada por drogas, pero quizás sólo era un pequeño paso a un futuro incierto, no sabía si esto funcionaría. Debo ser positiva y muy fuerte en mi decisión. ¡Soy Bellota Utonio, una PPG y jamás me rendiré ante nada ni nadie!

**¿Les gusto?, espero que sí. Sigan leyendo, pues Bellota tendrá que atravesar un difícil camino. Los quiero mis lectores, cuídense mucho.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Víspera

**¡Hola! De nuevo estoy aquí con un capítulo de "Down", lean y alimenten sus mentes, aunque no creo que yo sea una fuente muy nutritiva xD, pero bueno.**

**¡A leer!**

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 8: Víspera**

Hacia ya horas que había llegado a casa, estaba calmada en mi pieza comiendo papitas fritas. Miré la hora, eran las 8 y media, estaba empezando a sentirme algo ansiosa. Me paseé por la pieza un buen rato, me rascaba los brazos y pasaba mis manos por mis cabellos. Me cambié de ropa al menos unas tres veces en unos quince minutos. Al final, estaba con un chaleco negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas deportivas. Me até el pelo en una pequeña colita desordenada y bajé las escaleras con tal torpeza que me caí en los últimos tres escalones. Me paré de forma inmediata, escribí una nota que decía "_volveré pronto, fui a bailar"_, saqué mis llaves y me adentré en la densa noche.

Hace frío.- dije para mí al llegar al Cherry Lips Club.

La música era estridente y la gente bailaba como loca, más bien, como ebria. Llegué a la barra y me serví un trago de cerveza sin alcohol. El barman me miró con una rara expresión.

¿Qué le pasa?- le dije de manera agresiva.

Tienes…- se tocó el labio con su dedo.- sangre ahí.

Me llevé los dedos hasta mis labios y en efecto, tenía sangre corriendo por la comisura de ellos, me limpié, dolió, pero no tanto, me regeneraría sola. Sentí unas caricias cerca de mi vientre, me dio asco y me giré; Mitch y Gerald: un drogadicto más.

¿Tan tarde, dulzura?- preguntó Mitch.

Déjame sola, imbécil.- me zafé y caminé entre la gente de la pista de baile.

De pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas, la música ya no era más que un grave y difuso ruido lejano. Logré enfocar mi vista de nuevo, pero sólo duró unos momentos, pues mi vista se oscureció al tener una mano sobre mis ojos verdes.

-00-

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré en aquella habitación que tantas veces había visitado. Los tipos con que me juntaba estaban allí. Clark, un hombre joven y apuesto, estaba sirviendo los tragos como _siempre_, a mí una soda, como _siempre_. Violette, una voluptuosa mujer, reía estruendosa mientras fumaba un cigarro barato. Jolie y Hansel expresaban su "amor" de la manera más vulgar. Mitch y Javier hablaban estruendosamente de anécdotas estúpidas. Todo era _como siempre _en el pequeño espacio del club. Suspiré cansada y abatida, volvería a lo de _siempre_.

¿Bellota?- me giré y vi a Violette.- viniste después de todo.

Sí.- dije quedamente y sin mirarla.- ¿me alcanzas el vaso con soda?

Claro, preciosa.- sonrió con sus dientes manchados de nicotina.

Bebí un poco, al sentir su dulzón sabor en mi lengua no pude evitar sentir otro tipo de sed invadiendo mi ser, una sed maligna y prohibida. Me paré y caminé entre los tipos y tipas que estaban tirados por allí y llegué hasta Clark, toqué su hombro y me miró con sus ojos miel.

¿Qué pasa, Bel?- me sonrió con sus dientes perfectos.

Esta vez sólo quiero un "cigarro".- apreté mis manos con fuerza.

¿Segura?- dijo extrañado.- así será.

Me pasó los "cigarros" y me senté en un rincón solitario de la habitación y me dispuse a consumir esos papelillos llenos de hierba, aspiré hondo, llenándome de falsa satisfacción, se sentía tan bien que era un crimen. Me hundí más en el cómodo sillón, adiós realidad.

-00-

Llegué a casa, como siempre subí hasta mi habitación y me acosté con mi ropa puesta, pero inusualmente tocaron mi puerta.

¿Bellota, llegaste?- preguntaba innecesariamente mi hermana menor.

Sí, ¿no ves?- dije pesadamente antes de tapar mi cara con las sábanas.

Yo sólo venía a desearte las buenas noches.- oí su titilante voz, parecía dañada por mi respuesta.

Lo siento.- me senté en la cama y la vi en el umbral de la puerta, silenciosa como nunca.

¿Tanto te gusta salir a bailar?- susurró sin verme.- ¿algún día nos llevarás?

Desvié mi mirada de ella y apreté las sábanas con fuerza.

No lo creo, es mi _momento_.- murmuré.- como cuando Bombón estudia o cuando tú practicas tus danzas.

Bien.- se ib a retirar cuando se volteó a mirarme con sus claros ojos azules.- hermana, te quiero mucho.- se fue.

Me quedé tirada en la cama con un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad y vergüenza, me quité los pantalones y el chaleco, quedándome en interiores y una liviana polera blanca y estampado. Deshice mi coleta, me chasconeé y observé una fotografía de mi escritorio; mis hermanas, el profesor y yo, cuando tenía 12 años y fuimos a la playa.

Lágrimas cristalinas y saladas cayeron por mis pálidas mejillas, luego ese quedo lagrimeo se convirtió en un sonoro llanto de desesperación. Me caí de rodillas y me abracé a mi misma con una angustia tremenda naciendo en mi pecho, golpeé con frustración el escritorio y la fotografía calló, rompiéndose el vidrio en mil pedazos. Con horror y desesperación incontrolable tomé unos de los vidrios y lo llevé hasta mi garganta, lista para cortarla. Me resigné, no podía hacerlo, no podía tomar el camino fácil y simplemente morir en un arrebato de angustia. Solté el vidrio, cortándome la mano sin querer. Lloré por varias horas, me recosté en el suelo.

El reloj tocó estridente, eran las siete de la mañana, debía prepararme para ir al colegio. Me levanté y caminé torpemente hasta el umbral de mi pequeño baño, observé como el sol se colaba entre mis cortinas para alumbrar aquella vieja fotografía rota. Me sonreí con pesadez y una última lágrima recorrió mi rostro.

**Gracias por leer, lamento si me tardé un poco, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**¡Hasta luego, amigos!**


	10. Capítulo 9: Último día de clases

**¡Hola mis queridísimos lectores!, aquí estoy para aburrirlos, vaya que buen autoestima xD, nah mentira, ¡disfruten!**

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 9: Último día de clases **

¡Último día de clases!- grité a viva voz en la sala de mi casa.

Estás peculiarmente ruidosa y animada hoy, hermana.- bajaba mi hermana mayor.

Por fin podremos salir de las horrendas salas de clase y disfrutar del verano.- sonreí ampliamente.

Bombón sonrió dulcemente y alistó su bolso, hoy era un día muy caluroso así que las tres decidimos ponernos acorde con la estación. Bombón vestía un ligero vestido color crema y sandalias rosas, su bolso con libros, una cola larga y sedosa y sus lentes listos para el último día de escuela. Burbuja bajó saltando los escalones con gran felicidad, vestía una faldita de tablones celeste, una camisa melón y unas sandalias blancas.

¡Hermanas, buen día para ambas!- sonrió ampliamente y tomó su mochila.- ¿vamos?

Seguro, Burbuja.- dijo Bombón al tomar las llaves y abrir la puerta.- ven, Bellota.

¡Sí!.- corrí, llevaba puesta mis bermudas cafés y mi polera roja con sus mangas tres cuartos.

Habíamos llegado a la escuela, donde todos los alumnos estaban vueltos locos; algunos antisociales destrozaban cada regla impuesta por el reglamento, otros estaban muy preocupados por sus exámenes y los demás que disfrutaban placidamente de su último día de clases. Caminé hasta mi casillero y me despedí de mis hermanas, hace ya tiempo que decidimos llevar nuestras vidas algo separadas, después de todo ¡no somos siamesas para estar juntas todo el tiempo! Saqué mi libro de matemáticas, pero una mano cerró violentamente mi casillero. Subí mi mirada sólo para encontrarme con aquellos profundos ojos verdes.

Buenos días, idiota.- le "salude" antes de caminar por el pasillo.

¡Hola!, ¿no se te habrá olvidado nuestro trato?- dijo con voz baja y curiosa.

No, pero no creerás que empezaremos ahora, debo ir a clases.- lo ignoré, no me siguió.

¡Nos vemos en el receso, en el árbol!- gritó fuertemente.

Varias personas giraron a vernos, algunos cuchicheaban y reían con picardía. Me enoje y caminé hacia mi salón, ese Butch era un estúpido empedernido. Será mejor empezar con mi día rutinario.

El viento sacudía gentilmente mis cabellos, nublando parcialmente mis ojos. Sentí como la calma de ese pequeño espacio en el patio me inundaba hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Era como esos paseos a las montañas con mis hermanas y mi padre, que apesar del duro camino, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de los seres más importantes de mi vida. De pronto sentí el suave contacto de unas fuertes manos sobre mis hombros, haciendo una ligera caricia, debo admitir que era muy placentera, sentí un suave respirar en mi oído derecho, pausado y relajado.

¡Hola, Bellota, es hora de platicar un poco!- aquel grito hizo que saltara a unos 10 metros lejos de él.

¡Idiota, te mataré!- grité vuelta una furia.

Vaya eso fue muy divertido.- se rió como desquiciado.

¡Toma!.- le di un fuerte zape en la cabeza que lo dejó aturdido.

Vaya aún conservas tu fuerza de marimacho.- se quejó como niño pequeño.

¡Qué dices, afeminado!- le grité hasta quedar frente a él, claro que me tuve que poner de puntitas para siquiera alcanzarle.

De pronto estábamos muy cerca, sentía esa calmada y pausada respiración suya, él me tomó de los hombros con delicadeza, sentí que ese contacto me electrizó. Me quedé viéndole, no me había dado cuenta de que sus facciones eran finas, pero a la vez muy masculinas; con sus labios carnosos, su nariz perfecta, sus brillantes ojos verdes que resaltaban aún más en esa nívea piel suya y su pelo azabache y alborotado. Se me acercó y eso hizo que mi corazón latiese a mil por hora. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca de mí, él…

No soy afeminado.- y me dio un amistoso zape en la cabeza, se alejó y se sentó en el césped.

Me quedé helada, con los ojos muy abiertos, no sé que estoy pensando. Le acompañé en el césped.

¿Qué haremos?- dije muy seria, pero aún nerviosa.

Bien, lo primero.- me miró serio.- ¿consumes heroína?

Sí, pero más marihuana.- le confesé algo incómoda.

Bien.- se quedó pensativo.- debes dejar de verte con esos sujetos, ahora.

¿Por qué me parece que no me dices todo respecto a ellos?- dije muy dudosa y extrañada.

Mientras menos sepas y más rápido te salgas, mejor.- me miró directamente.

Bien.- suspiré.- pero Mitch no dejará que me salga, se lo contará a todos.- confesé con pánico.

Tranquila.- me sonrió con gran confianza.- yo me encargo de él.

¿Cómo?, ese estúpido es un gran chismoso, ¡como lo que anda diciendo sobre…! no nada.- me arrepentí de haber dicho eso.

Sobre qué.- fue más una orden que pregunta.

Nada, olvídalo.- desvié la mirada hacia el instituto.

Dime.- posó una de sus manos en mi hombro, mirándome con gran empatía.

Bien.- me resigne y suspiré.- anda diciendo que me dejó embarazada.

¡Pero, que gran farsa!- rió abiertamente.- tú y él nunca…

Se paró al ver mi cara de asco y contrariedad, se puso serio y miró a otro lado, una gran sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su cara. Me miró con sus ojos furiosos.

Vaya, no es rumor si cuando andan "de viaje" hacen ese tipo de cosas.- se sonrió.- no debes esperar menos si tu realizaste la acción.

¡Cállate!, él me drogó cuando lo dejé y abusó de mí, pero tú no puedes entender lo horrible que fue ni lo sucia que me siento por ello, fue asqueroso, me alegra no recordar algo tan traumático.- estaba furiosa, las lágrimas me traicionaron.

Sentí un calor que calmó mis temblores involuntarios, estaba bajo un gran abrazo de Butch, me aferré a él con un dolor desgarrador, lloré mucho y mojé su polera. Estuvimos así mucho tiempo, no quería abandonar aquel reconfortable nido, pero él me separó y me miró con sus profundos ojos verdes.

Lo lamento, vine a ayudarte no recriminarte.- lo vi apenado.

No hay problema.- me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

Quiero que termines relaciones con ellos, que descargues ansiedad en otro tipo de actividad, si sientes que no puedes con la tentación, llámame haremos algo, si no puedas superarlo por ti misma creo que será mejor la rehabilitación profesional.- sentenció con voz ronca.

Bien, lo intentaré.- dije vencida.

Vamos, las clases comenzarán.- sonrió ampliamente.

¡Sí!.- sonreí, último día de clases.

Corrí hasta el instituto, no sabía por qué seguía con esto, era obvio que esto no funcionaría, pero quiero creer que sí, quiero sentirme libre de pensar y sentir, quiero dejar de ser prisionera de la corrupción, quiero… ¿estar con Butch?¿cómo si fuésemos amigos?, no que tontería. Pero, esa sensación nunca la había sentido antes, sentirme tan bien con él a mi lado, sólo una simple respiración y un acercamiento bastó para que me sintiera tan bien, ¡bah, ya me estoy poniendo Burbuja para mis cosas!

El timbre sonó, las clases habían finalizado, el verano comenzaba y esperaba que con él una nueva vida me aguardara. Caminé por el pasillo, a lo lejos vi a los RRB, entre ellos el pelinegro. Él me vio y me sonrió quedamente, casi de manera imperceptible, cuando iba sonreírle de vuelta alguien tocó mi hombro.

Vamos, Bellota.- me sonreía Burbuja.- último día de clases.

Vamos a pasar el rato al café de enfrente.- sugirió sonriente, Bombón.

¡Sí!.- me sentí tan bien con mis hermanas.- ¡último día de clases!

Varios alumnos ovacionaron y salieron alegres por las enormes puertas del instituto. Hola verano, adiós vicio maldito.

**Gracias por leer, amigos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lo siento si es demasiado corto, pero Bellota apenas comienza su viaje. BYE, que les vaya bonito!**


	11. Capítulo 10: Salida de chicas

**Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de "Down", disfruten amigos.**

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro. **

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 10: Salida de chicas**

Habían pasado dos días desde que salimos de clase y hace dos días que había dejado de ir al club a drogarme con esos tipos. Debía admitir que la enorme ansiedad que sentía era terrible, jugaba cualquier deporte para despejar mi mente, pero sólo lo olvidaba por esos minutos, ya que luego arremetía con mayor fuerza. Ahora estaba en un pequeño café conversando con mis hermanas, era bueno salir con ellas.

¿Y cuando iremos por nuestros vestidos?- escuché preguntar a Burbuja, quien miraba con cierto brillo.

¿Vestidos?- pregunté al tiempo que bebía de mi soda de naranja.

Para el baile que será pasado mañana, ya sabes, de fin de año.- me informó Bombón mientras comía de su pastel.

No quiero ir a esa bazofia.- dije sin interés.

¡Tienes que ir, hermana!- me miró Burbuja con ojos brillantes.

Sabes que es una tontería además está eso de invitar parejas.- puse cara de repugnancia.- además ¿cómo invitarán a parejas si la escuela acabó?

Pues, antes de que se acabara.- dijo de manera obvia, Burbuja.- el baile venía de semanas atrás.

A la mierda.- sorbí mi bebida.- ¿tienen pareja?

Yo iré con Gerald, aquel jugador de baloncesto.- Burbuja sonrió.- es lindo.

¿Y tú?- miré hastiada a Bombón.

No iré con nadie, vamos juntas, Bellota.- seguía en su tarea de devorar el pastel.

Bien, iré.- rodé los ojos.- sólo para acompañar a Bombón y porque no quiero que ese Gerald se propase contigo.

Burbuja rió con gracia y seguimos comiendo hasta que pedimos la cuenta y salimos del café hacia el centro de la ciudad, mis hermanas habían decidido ir por los vestidos ahora mismo, que fastidio.

Habíamos entrado a una enorme tienda en el centro comercial, demasiado pretencioso para mí. Burbuja estaba en su salsa, corría de lado en lado viendo todo tipo de ropa, Bombón sólo veía ciertas cosas con aquella peculiar tranquilidad suya, y yo sólo arrastraba los pies de manera aburrida.

¡Mira este vestido!, ¿no es hermoso?- Burbuja tomó un vestido color jade de satín, cortito y de mangas cortas.

¿Debo responder?- dije con una actitud de los mil demonios.

Vamos, debes escoger un vestido.- dijo mi hermana mayor.- no puedes ir con tus típicos jeans y poleras anchas.

Okay, que fastidio.- miré casi por inercia algunos vestidos.

Pasaron las horas y no habíamos progresado nada; Burbuja tenía demasiadas opciones y no se decidía por ninguna, Bombón se frustraba al no encontrar nada de su talla o cosas por el estilo y yo, bueno, simplemente no había buscado nada en particular.

¿Qué les parece este?- preguntaba Burbuja al salir del vestidor con el vestido número mil puesto.

No lo sé, sólo escoge uno.- dije enojada, Bombón parecía ida.

Vamos, debo verme linda pasado mañana.- hizo un puchero como niña pequeña.

Aunque te pongas un saco de papas te verás linda.- dije regañadientes.

¡Que linda eres, hermanita!- gritó emocionada entrando nuevamente.

Miré a Bombón, tenía una mirada de consternación y tenía una mueca de disgusto en su boca. Le toqué el hombro y se giró a verme con sus ojos rosados.

¿Pasa algo?- pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.- ¿por qué no te pruebas tu vestido?- le sonreí

Bien, dame tu opinión.- entró al vestidor continuo al de Burbuja.

¿Cómo me veo?- salió Burbuja de su vestidor.

Su vestido era cortito, le llegaba unos cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla y era aglobado. Era celeste pálido, de tirantes de encaje y un escote más o menso pronunciado. La tela hacia que las perfectas curvas de mi hermana se marcaran mucho. Se veía muy bien, dándole un toque de sexy inocencia.

Te ves bien, hermana.- no quería decirle que se veía algo "atrevida" pues se probaría otros veinte vestidos.

Se metió de nuevo para cambiarse, muy feliz, ya que una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro sonrosado.

¿Me veo bien?- salió Bombón.

Llevaba un vestido color rojo pasión, su escote era muy pronunciado, a la cintura llevaba una especia de cinta gruesa que se amarraba en la espalda como un rosón. Era largo, hasta los tobillos, pero abierto al costado dejando las piernas libres. Se veía hermosa, estaba muy sonrojada.

¡Hermosa!.- le guiñé un ojo y levanté mi pulgar, sonrió y entró.

Mis hermanas se habían cambiado y ambas me buscaban un vestido "perfecto", pero cada opción era rechazada por mí inmediatamente. Estaba anocheciendo cuando nos sentamos en unas bancas del centro comercial, las tres suspiramos pesadamente.

Por favor, Bellota, escoge algo.- tenía cara de fatigada mi hermana menor.

Así nunca irás.- miró mi cara de emoción.- pero, sí irás.

Entramos a la última tienda del día, estábamos cansadas y queríamos llegar a comer algo. Mis hermanas se dispersaron, buscaban zapatos por allí. Intenté buscar algo, pero realmente no me llamaba la atención, hasta que vi un potencial vestido, lo tomé y me lo probé. Me vi en el espejo, era color negro, largo con un solo corte al costado desde un poco más abajo de la cintura hasta los tobillos. Se sujetaba arriba solamente con mis pechos y la espalda. Era suave, de tela ligera, realmente me gustó era sencillo, perfecto para mí. Salí y fui a pagarlo. Mis hermanas sonrieron y pagaron los zapatos. Nos fuimos a casa muy rápido, es decir, volando.

Llegamos y nos desplomamos sobre el sofá, prendimos la tele con las noticias y preparamos una deliciosa cena. Comimos alegres, riendo y hablando.

Nos fuimos a acostar, me refugié bajo las telas de la cama. Esa salida había mantenido mi mente lejos del Club, pero no por siempre. Ellos pronto me pedirían explicaciones de mi ausencia, pero prefería vivir en un mundo de ignorancia, como ya me había acostumbrado. Cerré mis ojos, tuve un extraño sueño, en el baile, yo y Butch, baliando al compás de una suave melodía, pero luego pasaban cosas terribles, incluso soñé con el accidente de mi padre. Una y otra vez.

**Cortito, pero era más como una tarde relajada que le obsequié a Bellota. Cuídense, lectores, nos vemos pronto.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Fiesta Parte 1

**Un nuevo capítulo de "Down", disfruten.**

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

**Nota: En este capítulo decidí que debía relatarse con diferentes puntos de vista, no sólo por la protagonista.**

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 11: Fiesta (Parte 1)**

Habían pasado tres días completos sin drogadicción y debía decir sinceramente que ¡me estoy volviendo loca! En cada lugar creo ver a los tipos del club, estoy muy temblorosa y algunos movimientos son ligeramente erráticos, además de que estoy más irritable de lo normal. Hoy en la noche es esa odiosa y pretenciosa gala del colegio, no tenía ganas de asistir me sentía cansada y moribunda.

¿Bellota, estás bien?- era la voz de Burbuja.

Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?- espeté sin ánimo.

Pues, es simple.- dijo casi con gracia.- eso no es una soda, es aceite.

Miré y en efecto era aceite de maravilla, grité de asco y tiré lejos el contenedor, me limpié exageradamente la boca y escupí en un masetero. Burbuja reía con soltura y dulce encanto.

Supongo que estaba en las nubes.- me senté en el sillón, bueno, más bien me desplomé sobre él.

¿Estás bien, hermanita?, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea.- me sonrió cálidamente y se sentó junto a mí.

Me sentí mal, ella era muy buena conmigo, pero no le podía contar mi problema, aún no. Inventé algo, que no era del todo una mentira.

Sabes que no me gustan estas cosas.- la miré.- aunque no me interesa bailar ni nada por el estilo, es raro ser la idiota marimacha que no tiene pareja, que sólo se sienta a ver con el ceño fruncido como sus hermosas y perfectas hermanas bailan con sus "príncipes azules". Es fastidioso ir a algo que no disfrutaré nunca.

Mi hermanita me miró con el ceño fruncido y su delicada mano me abofeteó ligeramente, pero con un claro mensaje en ello. Se paró, me miró fijamente y con sus manos en las caderas me dijo:

¡No seas tonta, quién dice que eres un marimacha amargada!, ¡realmente me decepciona saber que piensas así, de esa manera sólo lograrás que esa estupidez se haga realidad, eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida y atlética!, ¡No te auto compadezcas, no va contigo!

Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras muy molesta. Sonreí, eso me hizo pensar, esa tonta de Burbuja, no es tan niña pequeña, ha madurado.

-00-

Eran las ocho y media de la noche y a las diez en punto comenzaba la fiesta, ¿qué significa esto?, se preguntan, pues eso significa que mis hermanas se están arreglando prácticamente desde que se levantaron y claro, me arrastraron al ritual de vanidad.

Vamos, Bellota, este lápiz labial te vendrá de maravilla.- sonreía ampliamente Burbuja.

¡No, es aterrador!- decía traumatizada, resguardándome en mi gran abrigo castaño.

Hermanas, ¿me ayudan con mi cabello?- preguntó Bombón con su larga cabellera suelta sobre su espalda.

Burbuja y yo nos miramos un segundo y corrimos hacia el cepillo, era algo que no había cambiado desde que éramos niñas, nos encantaba cepillarle el cabello a Bombón. Estuvimos largo tiempo cepillando aquel sedoso cabello anaranjado, también le hicimos un peinado; lo ondulamos, amarándolo arriba de manera elegante con rosas rojas y rosas, con dos cabellos a cada costado de su rostro y su siempre perfecto flequillo. Se sintió feliz y ayudamos a Burbuja. Tomamos mechones de cabello y lo amarramos atrás con una cinta celeste a juego con el vestido. Su cabello estaba suelto y hermoso, caía libre por sus hombros, además el hecho de que siempre lo traía amarrado hizo que su cabello estuviese perfectamente ondulado. Y ahora lo peor, mi cabello, mis hermanas se quedaron mirando mi cabello durante largos minutos y no fue hasta que les "sugerí" que hicieran algo antes de que me fundiese con la silla del tocador. Bombón tomó el alisador y estuvo largo rato quemando mi cabello, lo que logró fue hacer que se viese genial; no estaba desparramado, se amoldó perfectamente a mi cara, tipo Rihanna en "Umbrella". Colocó un pinchecito en mi cabello color jade.

¡Vaya, ya son las nueve y media!- dijo aterrada Burbuja.- deprisa.

Las tres nos colocamos nuestros vestidos, los respectivos zapatos y accesorios, nos pintamos ligeramente y fuimos a la sala. Gerald, la pareja de Burbuja nos pasaría a buscar en su auto e iríamos los cuatro juntos.

Llegamos al instituto, el cual estaba muy activo, con alumnos llegando, entrando y saliendo, la música se escuchaba hasta afuera y la agitación estaba presente en cada partícipe de la gala. Bajamos y varias miradas se posaron en nosotras, algunas chicas admiraron a mis hermanas, diciendo halagos, también hombres se acercaron a ligar con ellas, pero no funcionó. Una mano tocó mi hombro, me giré y era un grupo de chiquillas, me decía cosas como "que linda estás", "que hermoso vestido" "tu cabello está fabuloso, Bell", sonreí, ese pequeño instante de atención me hizo sentir bien, hermosa y confiada.

Bellota, vamos por aquí.- me señalaba mi hermana con un ligero sonroso.

Seguro.- me encogí de hombros y la seguí.

-00-

**Butch's POV**

Habíamos llegado a la molesta fiesta de niñitos materialistas, pero por lo menos podría divertirme fastidiando a los demás y ligando con hermosas chicas.

¿Butch estás babeando?- me preguntó traumatizado Boomer.

¿Eh?, no que va.- lo ignoré y sin que se diera cuenta me limpié una pequeña baba.

Bien.- me ignoró.- entremos a la fiesta.

Los tres entramos, habían muchas personas allí, la mayoría hablando y riendo, pues la fiesta aún no comenzaba oficialmente. Varias chicas se nos acercaron, para ser villanos éramos muy populares. Los tres estábamos vestidos con típicos pantalones de vestir negros, camisas con nuestros respectivos colores y chaquetas negras de vestir. Brick y Boomer llevaban zapatos, pero yo llevaba mis Converse negras. Me abalancé sobre la comida, está tan delicioso, es lo mejor de las fiestas.

De pronto, un gran tumulto se hizo en la entrada principal y eso significaba sólo una cosa: "The Powerpuff Girls", que fastidio, llevan años salvando la ciudad y actúan como si fueran nuevas aquí. Seguí comiendo hasta que las luces sobre el escenario se iluminaron, allí estaba Fiona y Louis, representantes del consejo de estudiantes, ambos con unas enormes sonrisas pintadas.

"Alumnos, hoy es un gran día para finalizar nuestra temporada escolar, después de meses de grandes esfuerzos, amigos nuevos, profesores nuevos…- se escucharon abucheos.- y miles de experiencias que enriquecen nuestro cerebro, cuerpo y alma. Esperamos, todo el cuerpo docente y el consejo de alumnos, que esta fiesta sea una merecida recompensa para quienes se han esforzado tanto y si no, una compensación para los malos ratos. Y con esto y miles de deseos para sus vacaciones, les decimos ¡que empiece la fiesta!"- terminó con grandes aplausos.

La música empezó a sonar fuertemente, las luces asemejaban el lugar a una discoteca, varias personas fueron a la pista de baile a disfrutar del último momento con sus compañeros antes de las vacaciones. Brick nos dirigió la palabra.

Voy a andar por ahí.- serio como siempre.

¿Vas a conseguir algunas gatas?- dije en forma pícara, pero él sólo me miró y se fue.- Aguafiestas.

Siempre lo molestas.- me regañó Boomer.

Ya cállate, enano.- y le di un fuerte zape en su cabezota rubia.

-00-

**Burbuja' POV**

Habíamos llegado y la fiesta estaba bastante movida hasta el momento, que manera de terminar el ciclo escolar. Mi pareja desdió traerme un poco de ponche para refrescarme, aquí dentro hacía una calor tremenda.

¿Bailarán?- les pregunté amistosamente a mis hermanas.

Ni loca.- dijo cortante Bellota.- si algún tipejo me pide bailar, lo golpearé.

Ay, lo compadezco.- me corrió una gotita y reí nerviosa.- ¿y tú, Bombón?

Estaba distraída, su mirada parecía perdida entre la gente, casi como esperando que alguien apareciese. Bellota, la empujó suavemente, ella exaltada la miró y preguntó que pasaba.

Burbuja dijo que si vas a bailar.- dijo desinteresada mi hermana de al medio.

Supongo, si un chico simpático me lo propone.- sonrió.- no quiero un pervertido que en medio de un baile me agarre el trasero.- se sonrojó enojada.

Si eso pasa dime y le vuelo la cara.- amenazó Bellota acompañada de amenazantes pantomimas.

Gerald llegó con tres ponches, unos para cada una, las tres le agradecimos y yo le di un besito en la mejilla por ser tan amable, hice bien al escogerlo.

¿Saben?- todas lo miramos.- me encontré con dos de los RRB, es raro que asistan a este tipo de eventos, espero que no lo arruinen.- terminó de decir contrariado.

Puede que todos piensen que soy una niña pequeña que no se da cuenta de nada y cualquiera la puede hacer tonta, pero no era así. Pude ver claramente las expresiones de mis hermanas; Bombón frunció los labios cuando Gerald dijo "dos de los RRB" y Bellota movió sus cejas de manera curiosa y apretó su vaso.

No hay problema, si hacen algo soltaré a Bellota de su correa.- dije riendo con mi dedo índice levantado.

¿Qué?- recibí un zape de Bellota.

Disculpen, hermanas, iré a caminar por ahí.- sonrió Bombón mientras se perdía entre tanta multitud.

Supongo que yo también.- dijo Bellota con pesadez.- no quiero hacer mal trío, nos vemos.

Claro, cuídate y no te metas en problemas.- le avisé y levantó su dedo pulgar mientras se iba. No sé por qué, pero tenía la inquietante sensación de que muchas cosas iban a pasar hoy.

¿Bailamos, dulzura?- sonrió Gerald.

Por supuesto, guapo.- le sonreí y reí.

-00-

**Bellota's POV**

Caminé hasta la mesa donde supuestamente Gerald consiguió el ponche y donde vio a los RRB. El camino era dificultoso, puesto que habían varios estudiantes entremedio bailando animadamente. Al fin, divisé la mesa y pude ver una cabeza de dorados cabellos, pudiendo decir con certeza que se trata de Boomer. Llegué hasta la mesa, respirando copiosamente y peinando mi cabello.

¿La multitud te tragó?- preguntó divertido el chico alto de cabellos rubios.

Sí, por poco no salgo viva.- él rió con soltura.

Bien, yo me voy.- me sonrió.- no me quedaré todo la fiesta parado, adiós.

Me despedí de él con la mano y me quedé mirando a las parejas que bailaban aquella música tan movida, debo admitir que me pareció muy divertido. Una mano tocó mi hombro, me volteé y era él.

Hola, boba.- sonrió ampliamente.- pensé que no vendrías, ¿cómo va el asunto?

Bien, supongo.- suspiré.- tengo mucha ansiedad y me estoy convirtiendo en una persona totalmente enfurecida y de mal carácter.- él me miró con una risa contenida.- ¿qué te pasa, idiota?

Es que siempre has tenido en pésimo humor.- rió con una sonrisa soberbia.

Que gracioso.- fruncí el ceño.- me refiero que ahora me enojo por casi nada y me pasó todo el día paranoica pensando en que Mitch me va a venir a buscar con un grupo de matones.

No te preocupes.- levantó su pulgar y cerró un ojo.- estarás bien protegida con tu brutal fuerza.

Lo amenacé con el puño, pero decidí ignorarlo, ya que al parecer pasaría esta noche junto a Butch, viendo que mis hermanas habían desparecido al igual que sus hermanos.

**Bombón's POV**

Habían pasado unas buenas horas desde que empezó la fiesta, yo seguía aquí en una pequeña silla pensando y bebiendo ponche. Suspiré y arreglé mi vestido de manera desinteresada. Una persona se plantó frente a mí, no quise levantar la mirada, aquella persona estuvo largo rato callada.

Pensé que no vendrías.- me aventuré a decir en un susurro.

Pero, aquí estoy.- se puso de cuclillas, quedando a mi altura.

Lamento haberme tardado en llegar.- dijo con su voz aterciopelada, pero grave.

No importa, sabes que tengo mucha paciencia.- no le miré, seguía concentrada en mi vaso con ponche.

Sentí que su mano masculina tomaba delicadamente mi mentón sin ejercer ninguna fuerza, esperando que por mí misma levantara la mirada. Sólo me limite a tocar su mano con cautela. La gente bailaba y conversaba sin prestar atención a lo que aquí pasaba, estaban absortos en sus pequeños mundos para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en el mío. Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con aquellos ojos rojizos, aquellos ojos que tanto me hipnotizaban, que tanto odié y que ahora tanta falta me hacen para vivir.

Brick.- susurré con voz quebrada.- ¿no estará mal?

No seas tonta.- gruñó molesto.- no debe importarte la opinión de los demás.

Se acercó a mí, delicadamente y casi pidiendo mi permiso. No me moví ni un centímetro. Su aliento cálido acariciaba mis labios pintados de rosa, cerré mis ojos dejando llevar por aquel mar de emociones. Sus labios tocaron los míos y allí comenzó aquella danza tan deliciosa, intentaba no perder el control, él muy experto exploraba cada centímetro de mis labios en un suave y cálido beso. Llevé mis manos hasta la solapa de su chaqueta y las apreté fuertemente, mientras él acariciaba mis hombros con ternura. Debía admitir que esta es la cosa más irracional de toda mi vida, Bombón, la líder de las PPG, se había enamorado locamente de Brick, el líder de los RRB. Mis hermanas no podían saber aquel arranque de irracionalidad.

**Burbuja's POV**

Estaba bailando movidamente con Gerald, divirtiéndome de lo lindo. Amo estas fiestas sirven para dejar de lado todo el estrés. Me dejé llevar por la música, mi cuerpo danzaba con cada cambio en la melodía que era tocada. De pronto, una chica de cabellos castaños llegó donde Gerald y yo bailábamos, la conocía era la ex novia de él.

¿Puedo bailar con Gerald, Burbujita?- sonrió ampliamente.- te prometo que te lo devolveré.

Claro, no hay problema.- lo miré y él me sonrió. Ambos bailaban más alejados.

Víbora.- entrecerré mis ojos.

¿Celosa?- me giré y era él, Boomer.

Para nada.- le resté importancia y caminé lejos de la pista.

**Narrador**

A lo lejos, cerca de la entrada del instituto unas figuras estaban reunidas frente a un elegante auto negro. Unos fumaban cigarros y otros bebían alcohol desmesuradamente, un chico, el menor de todos, sonreía maléficamente mientras encendía un cigarro.

Vamos a animar esta fiesta de pendejos.- caló profundo de su cigarrillo.

**¡Lamento haberme tardado tanto!, espero compensarlos con ese capítulo, he estado revoloteando por ahí así que por eso no pude actualizar antes. Lo lamento mucho, amigos, prometo no tardarme tanto. BYE.**


	13. Capítulo 12: Fiesta Parte 2

**Hola, aquí está la continuación del capítulo anterior, disfruten.**

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro. **

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 12: Fiesta Parte 2**

La noche seguía normalmente, todos los jóvenes parecían disfrutar aquella alegre celebración. La música seguía con un ritmo latino, uno que llamaban reggaeton, para muchos era la música especial para bailar, para otros era la oportunidad de salir de la pista.

Este baile parece divertido.- decía Burbuja con su habitual inocencia.- lástima que estoy sola.

En otro lado, más alejado de allí, un par de jóvenes pelinegros conversaban y peleaban a intervalos.

Vaya, la música ideal para buscar gatitas.- sonreía ampliamente el ojiverde.

Eres un pervertido.- arrugó la nariz la malhumorada pelinegra.- además esta música es patética.

El chico sonrió ampliamente con malicia y tomó la mano de ella, que a su vez se quejaba y maldecía. Llegaron a la pista de baile, Butch le sonrió con soberbia y Bellota le miró enrabiada, muy molesta, sintiéndose asfixiada por la gente.

Idiota, no me gusta bailar esto.- dijo enrabiada mientras intentaba salir.

Vamos, verdecilla, no te molestes y diviértete.- decía confiado y sonriente.

Mientras tanto, en los largos y oscuros pasillos del instituto, un grupo de hombres parecían tramar algún plan para arruinar los festejos que allí se realizaban. Un hombre muy alto y musculoso emitió una gutural risotada, cosa que los demás apoyaron. Un chico, el menor, ordenó que se disiparan, su plan comenzarían dentro de unos minutos más.

Tengo cosas que arreglar.- sonrió con malicia y aspiró de su cigarrillo.

Por su mente el constante correr de imágenes sobre una bella chica de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos verdes hacia crecer una ferviente sed de venganza y maliciosos sentimientos. Pasó sus manos por el frío metal de los casilleros, apagó su cigarro y lo arrojó lejos, sacó otro y lo encendió rápidamente y sin dejar de sonreír tan maliciosamente.

La traición es algo imperdonable, querida.- caló profundo.- es hora de pagar.

-00-

Burbuja bailaba con soltura y energía, dejándose llevar por el ruidoso ritmo de la música latina, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la letra. De pronto, una mano le tocó el hombro, ella paró y se dirigió a la persona, era Boomer que la miraba de manera misteriosa. Ella frunció el ceño y adoptó una pose amenazante y soberbia.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Boomer?- dijo de manera certera y ruda.

¿Has visto a mis hermanos?, no los encuentro.- dijo contrariado.

No.- contestó tajante, pero al verle tan extrañado, le preguntó.- ¿por qué esa cara?- intentando no sonar demasiado interesada.

Tengo una extraña sensación, es como si.- paró de repente y con un enojo infantil dijo.- ¡por qué te digo esto, niña boba!

Ains, eres un estúpido.- se dio media vuelta y caminó enfadada entre la gente.- pero, aún así, yo también tengo este extraño sentimiento, es como si algo realmente malo fuese a pasar, quizás no debería estar separada de mis hermanas.- pensaba preocupada.

-00-

Déjame, idiota o te dejaré estéril.- amenazaba la pelicorto a su alter ego.- es en serio.

Vamos, sé que adoras mi compañía.- bromeaba el chico.

Ambos caminaban sin saber que se adentraban más en los oscuros pasillos del instituto, la música se escuchaba muy lejos y el eco de sus pasos resonaba fuertemente. Bellota se detuvo de manera brusca, causando que Butch chocara con ella.

¿Qué pasa, tonta?- decía molesto, pero la chica no se movía.

Al final del pasillo la figura de Mitch se alzaba con postura engreída, el humo de su cigarro era lo único en movimiento, ya que el joven permanecía impasible.

Hola, querida, luces magnífica esta noche.- sonrió maliciosamente y caminó lentamente hacia los verdes.

Mitch.- susurró la joven y casi por inercia retrocedió unos pasos, al ver esto Mitch rió brutalmente.

¿Miedo, PPG? ¿De mí?, no seas tonta.- caló profundo y caminó a paso lento.

Bellota frunció el ceño y de su mano empezó a formar una energía color verde claro, preparada para lanzarle le bola de energía si la situación lo requería. Butch permanecía en silencio.

Aléjate o te disparo.- amenazó la PPG.

No seas boba, vengo en son de paz.- se acercó unos pasos más y le sonrió, luego divisó al alto joven ojiverde.

¿Butch?- escupió aquel nombre con asco.- has caído bajo.

Cállate.- la chica se le acercó y le tomó del borde de su chaqueta, levantándolo en el aire. Curiosamente esa fuerza ejercida le dolió.

Vamos, no recurramos a la violencia, después de todo con una orden puedo hacer que este ridículo baile se convierta en la fiesta del año.- sonrió ampliamente.

¡Qué dices, estúpido!- Bellota gritó furiosa y lo zamarreó un poco.

Si me bajas te puedo explicar todo mejor.- suspiró y recreó un cansancio falso.

Bellota lo bajó y estuvieron los tres en silencio por unos minutos. Mitch fumaba tranquilamente mientras Bellota perdía su autocontrol.

Mis amigos están muy enojados desde que dejaste de ir a las reuniones.- miró para otro lado desinteresado.- y no quieren esperar hasta que recapacites sola, así que decidieron actuar por tu bien.- sonrió.

¡Qué piensan hacer, canallas!- gritó encolerizada y con sus puños apretados.

No, no, es una sorpresa.- sonrió moviendo su dedo índice en forma negativa.

Bellota se abalanzó contra él con su puño envuelto en un aura color verde, pero Mitch logró esquivarla. La ojiverde preparó una intensa patada hacia su ex novio, pero éste la esquivó, la chica no entendía por qué lograba esquivar sus ataques, ¡él era un simple humano!

¿Qué pasa?- se preguntó muy cansada y con voz entrecortada.

¿Cansada?- preguntó de manera sarcástica el pecoso adolescente.

Bellota atacó fieramente, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder de la misma manera, ya que cuando llegó hasta Mitch éste le propinó un certero puñetazo en el estómago, dejando a Bellota tirada en el piso respirando dificultosamente y escupiendo saliva.

Al parecer tus poderes no son los mismos de antes.- rió suavemente.

Deja de fregar, Mitch.- por primera vez Butch habló de manera severa.

Calla, traidor.- dijo enfadado y con su ceño fruncido.

¿Trai- traidor?- preguntó con dificultad Bellota.

¿No sabias?- dijo con un extraño tono burlón.

Calla.- la voz de Butch parecía la de un animal.

Butch era uno de nosotros hace tiempo atrás, cuando él tenía trece años.- sonrió.- calló en la trampa como tú solamente que Butch tenía otros vicios, algo más sucios. Gustaba del buen alcohol y las mujeres fáciles, debo decir que era un niño muy precoz.- se rió con ganas.- está muy familiarizado con nuestro modus operandi, tiene un pasado bastante turbio he de decir. Sus vicios, los cuáles éramos los únicos que podíamos satisfacerlos, lo llevaron a realizar trabajitos despreciables, ¿no te lo había dicho?- rió fuertemente, llenando el pasillo.

Bellota se giró con dificultad y miró a Butch con incertidumbre, pero él ocultaba su mirada con aquellos rebeldes cabellos azabache.

¡Cállate, maldito!- gruñó Butch al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Mitch.

Butch encestó un puñetazo en el estómago de Mitch, haciendo que éste gritara de dolor y que saliva saltara de su boca. Butch emprendió una lluvia de golpes, veloces y certeros golpeaban el cuerpo de Mitch, mientras él gritaba y sangraba. Lo tomó del cuello y con un puñetazo con aura verde lo mandó al otro lado del pasillo, destruyendo la pared de al fondo. Butch respiró fuertemente, la ira hacia que su cuerpo convulsionara, pero no tenía ni un ápice de cansancio. Bellota lo miraba sorprendida e intentó levantarse, pero Butch se le adelantó, la tomó en brazos y ambos salieron volando de allí.

-00-

Burbuja caminaba entre la gente cuando divisó a un enorme hombre vestido completamente de negro merodeando a los estudiantes. Extrañada se acercó sigilosamente. Al llegar ahí pudo observar como el hombre ponía un extraño líquido a todas las bebidas sobre la mesa, se fue y aprovechó de ver de qué se trataba. Mojó su dedo con una bebida y se lo llevó hasta su lengua, al saborearlo pudo sentir un asqueroso sabor, era fuerte y nauseabundo.

¿Podrá ser…?- susurró con una cara de verdadero pánico.

Iba a darse vuelta cuando chocó con un chico de dorados cabellos, éste se volteó y la miró confundido. Burbuja lo tiró lejos y caminó apresurada, pero su tacón se rompió y su tobillo se dobló emitiendo un sonido seco. Chilló de dolor y lágrimas rodaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Las personas a su alrededor intentaron ayudarla.

Yo me encargo.- apareció Boomer entre la gente y cargó a Burbuja en sus brazos.

No, déjame.- decía dificultosamente y con lágrimas.

Relájate, bebita llorona, vamos a la enfermería allí hay medicamentos.- decía con tono irónico.

Burbuja tenía que hacer algo, pero el intenso dolor no la dejaba actuar con claridad, se revolvió en lo brazos del rubio mientras él se quejaba.

¡Veneno!- fue el fuerte grito que salió de la garganta de Burbuja.

-00-

¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?- dijo Bombón con voz extrañada al ver un grupo de hombres en los pasillos oscuros de la escuela.

¿De qué hablas, Bombón?- preguntó Brick serio.

Es que vi a un grupo de extraños en el instituto, creo que debemos ver que pasa.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia los pasillos.

Espera, Bombón, no vayas tan apresurada.- ella paró y le miró.- si es verdad que están aquí debemos ser más cautelosos, que no nos vean.

Bien, pero rápido.- el chico asintió y ambos fueron sigilosos hacia los pasillos.

Al llegar al primer pasillo, vieron como dos hombres conversaban, el más viejo regañaba a un muy flaco, éste a su vez sólo reía despreocupado. Brick frunció el ceño, él conocía a esos sujetos, hace años que no lo veía.

Hay que sacar a todos de aquí.- dijo con voz grave y autoritaria.

¿Qué dices, Brick?- preguntó Bombón muy asustada.

Los he visto antes.- sus ojos rojos se enfurecieron.- son asesinos expertos en la colocación de bombas.- Bombón lo miró aterrada.

¡Vamos!.- la tomó de la muñeca y corrieron entre la gente.

-00-

En la azotea del colegio estaban ambos pelinegros, mientras la noche estaba en su máximo esplendor.

Quédate aquí a descansar.- decía Butch.- si los conozco bien, esos sujetos van a hacer algo tremendo.

Estaba por volar de vuelta al interior del recinto cuando la mano de Bellota rozó su pantalón, se volteó para mirarla.

¿Es verdad lo que Mitch dijo?- no lo miró, sólo estaba derrumbada en el piso.

Sí.- y voló rápidamente dejando una estela color verde oscuro.

Mierda.- susurró Bellota muy cansada y adolorida.

Preciosa, vámonos de aquí.- decía una voz entre las sombras.

¿Qué diablos?- dijo Bellota antes de que tres personas a rodearan.

Una mujer vestida de negro la adormeció con un químico y un hombre bastante alto y robusto la tomó en brazos.

Es hora de salir de aquí.- sonrió Mitch con su cara llena de magulladuras y sangre.

La noche era despejada y la fiesta aún seguía su curso, sin saber que un gran problema se avecinaba sobre sus cabezas.

**Bien, espero que les guste este capítulo, luego volveré con más. BYE, cuídense.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Charla

**Un nuevo capítulo de "Down"**

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 13: Charla**

Abrí mis ojos, estos pesaban increíblemente y cada fibra de mi ser estaba desconectada de mi cerebro. Enfoqué mi mirada y divisé una habitación sencilla; un estante con libros, una mesita de noche, un televisor pequeño con su mesa y un closet, obviamente con una cama en la cual estoy ahora. No reconozco el lugar, ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó. Cerca de mi mano izquierda yace un pequeño control remoto, intento alcanzarlo y con un gran esfuerzo mis dedos presionan el botón de "encendido", la televisión se prende y de inmediato un canal con las noticias locales aparece.

"_Hace unos días el Instituto de Townsville sufrió un atentado homicida justo en el instante en que cientos de estudiantes disfrutaban de su fiesta de fin de año.__Los explosivos fueron colocados en lugares específicos, causando más daño estructural que pérdida de vidas, aunque varios miembros del alumnado salieron heridos. Las Powerpuff Girls se encargaron de evacuar, pero fue demasiado tarde y varios alumnos no alcanzaron a salir. Después de esta tragedia aún no se ha dado con el paradero de la PPG perdida: Bellota Utonio, sus hermanas la buscan fervientemente…"_

¿Ataque?, ¿perdida?- susurré confusa.

Intenté pararme y logré sentarme en la cama dura, un quejido abandonó mis labios y mis huesos tronaron al no ser movidos en largo tiempo. Todo mi cuerpo dolía y sentía que todo daba vueltas, ¿dónde estoy? Sólo recuerdo una tonta pelea con Butch y luego nada. Parpadeé insistentemente y me paré con dificultad, al estar erguida mis piernas temblaron fuertemente y caía al frío piso, me separé de él con ayuda de mis brazos y pude ver que tenía varios moretones causados por agujas, el maldito o maldita que me había secuestrado me había estado inyectando drogas. Cuando lo o la atrape lo (la) mataré.

Mitch.- escupí con asco aquel nombre. La puerta se abrió.

Dulzura, ¿qué haces tirada en el piso?- era él, ese maldito maricón.

¡Cállate, tú atacaste la escuela!- grité fuera de mí e intenté pararme sin éxito.

Mm..., sí.- sonrió cínicamente.- no te preocupes fue una advertencia para los estúpidos habitantes de esta maldita ciudad.

¡Te odio, arruinaste mi vida!- grité descontrolada y con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

No, no, linda, tú arruinaste tu vida.- sonrió.- yo sólo te di un empujón.

Maldito.- recién me di cuenta de lo magullado que estaba este idiota, su labio estaba partido y al parecer le faltaba un diente.-tu cara.

Sí.- respondió fastidiado y cerrando los ojos.- Butch me molió mi hermoso rostro, el muy maldito, le detesto mucho.- frunció el ceño.

De pronto recordé, Mitch había dicho que Butch había sido su aliado hace tiempo atrás, incluso recuerdo que Butch me lo confirmó en aquella azotea. Bajé mis párpados y susurré.

¿Butch de verdad era como tú?- Mitch me miró sorprendido.

Caminó hasta mí y me levantó fácilmente dejándome recostada sobre aquella dura y fría cama. Se sentó junto a mí y jugó con el control remoto desinteresado.

Sí, era peor, ya que él tiene súper poderes.- parecía estar recordando un tiempo lejano.

¿Qué hizo?- seguí con aquella decepcionante conversación.

Si esto hace que dejes de andar haciendo estupideces, te lo contaré.- dijo hastiado y con el ceño fruncido.

Hace tiempo, cuando éramos unos niños, Butch y yo éramos amigos y solíamos andar juntos haciendo pendejadas. Pero, un día nos encontramos con un tipejo que no ofreció lo que siempre hemos querido por un costo mínimo. Nosotros caímos como idiotas y aceptamos la propuesta, poco después nos empezamos a reunir con su banda, la cual conoces muy bien. Primero nos daban cosas tontas para niños, como videojuegos o discos de música, cosas por el estilo. Luego, empezamos a descubrir el turbio mundo en que nos habíamos metido, me ofrecieron drogas y acepté, ahora no puedo vivir sin ellas. Butch empezó con el alcohol en grandes cantidades, también disfrutaba de noches fugaces con mujerzuelas de bares. Todo parecía "normal" hasta que el jefe del club quería que probásemos nuestra lealtad hacia él y hacia lo que él nos otorgaba. Un trabajo muy simple, recoger el dinero de un cliente atrasado, era muy sencillo: ir, cobrar y traer el dinero. Pero, el sujeto no quiso colaborar, llamamos y dijimos que el tipo era un idiota, nuestra segunda orden fue: elimínenlo.

Mitch se calló unos segundos y aprovechó ese tiempo para encender un cigarrillo, el humo inundó la pequeña habitación. Se concentró y siguió.

Fuimos hasta su apartamento, pero el cobarde huyó, así que decidimos seguirle la pista. Temíamos que los del club nos mataran al saber que estábamos fracasando. Luego de unas horas dimos con él, pero ninguno tenía las agallas de acabarlo, sólo teníamos 14 años. Yo tomé el arma y le apunté, pero no pude apretar el gatillo, en aquel lapsus de petrificación el tipejo me disparó en la mano y luego me disparó en la pierna. Recuerdo haber gritado como desquiciado, poniendo más nervioso a Butch. El sujeto dirigió sus balas a Butch, pero éstas eran inútiles frente a su cuerpo, así que quiso arremeter contra mí, pero…

¿Qué pasó luego?- pregunté al ver que no continuó, estaba muy callado.

No llegó a su cometido, Butch se le adelantó y tomó el arma tirándola lejos.- el humo abandonó sus labios.- pero, él estaba fuera de control, parecía que su nerviosismo y miedo controlaron su mente nublándola de cualquier racional pensamiento. Vi como Butch arremetió contra él, golpe tras golpe el tipo gritaba. La sangre salpicaba lejos y los golpes parecían cada vez más mortíferos. Con una esfera de poder color negro y verde atravesó el estómago del sujeto, a mis jóvenes ojos les causó un gran trauma ver tanta sangre derramada. Su cuerpo calló destrozado en el suelo emitiendo un sonido sordo que llenó en estacionamiento. La respiración agitada de Butch se escuchaba de manera subnormal, se giró y me miró fijamente. El pánico estaba dibujado en su rostro sudoroso, toda su ropa estaba impregnada con sangre oscura, sus manos goteaban aquel líquido rojo. Desde esa noche Butch hizo lo posible por abandonar el grupo aunque nuestro jefe no estaba dispuesto a dejar a un aliado tan prominente. Lo logró, desconozco la razón, mi estado de drogadicción me hizo verlo como un traidor y un cobarde, desde ese día no volvimos a hablarnos y nos odiamos profundamente.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación, el sonido de la agitada respiración de Mitch era lo único que se escuchaba. Butch me había estado mintiendo, él era como Mitch, un maldito bastardo y además asesino, aunque yo también era como ellos. Creo que mi destino es morir aquí, en este grupo de malditos.

Toma, ya pasó tiempo y es momento de que lo averigües.- me tiró un caja, la cual revisé y se trataba de un test de embarazo.

Maldito.- susurré y fui al baño.

Pasaron largos minutos y revisé la prueba, cerré los ojos fuertemente, no quería abrirlos y ver que sería madre a tan corta edad y menos que la pobre criatura naciera sin padre y de progenitores drogadictos. Abrí mi ojo derecho primero y divisé la prueba, sonreí ampliamente con amargura y mi mano tembló. Salí del baño para encontrarme con Mitch.

¿Y bien?- preguntó ansioso y preocupado al verme.

Negativa.- sonreí ampliamente y me senté en la cama más relajada.

Estúpida, pensé que era positiva al ver tu cara.- me regañó.

Supongo que no supe como reaccionar.- sonreí abrazando mis piernas.- además que te importa, si hubiese sido positiva yo hubiera criado sola a mi hijo.

Yo sería el padre.- dijo rudamente y se paró de la cama.

No, sólo serías el maldito que contribuyó con esperma, nada más.- dije enfadada con la garganta adolorida.

¿Hubiese preferido que Butch sea el padre de tu hijo?- preguntó con sarcasmo e ira.

Cállate, no tengo ningún hijo.- dije exasperada.- ya vete.

Nuestro jefe quiere que bajes para tener una charla.- dicho eso abandonó la pieza.

Maldito.- lloré en silencio.- ¡malditos!- grité amargamente.

Me vestí con unos jeans, zapatillas y un chaleco ceñido al cuerpo color jade. Bajé por las escaleras de madera y pude divisar un grupo de personas reunidas en una gran sala oscura de estilo colonial.

Buenas noches, querida Bellota.- decía una voz grave y anciana.-hónranos con tu presencia.

Bajé y quedé bajo las intensas y vidriosas miradas de los presentes, todos del Cherry Lips Club. En un enorme asiento de madera tapizado con terciopelo rojo sangre yacía un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con una mirada siniestra y un ojo de vidrio, ése debía ser el jefe de Mitch. Me pidió que tomara asiento frente a él, obedecí sin decir palabra alguna.

Iré al grano, preciosa.- una sonrisa macabra cruzó su rostro.- quiero que hagas un trabajo para mí, para probar tu lealtad.

De inmediato vino a mi mente la historia de Mitch y Butch y de los inusuales trabajos del jefe de Cherry Lips. Apreté mis manos arrugando mi pantalón.

Si no aceptas tendré que deshacerme de tus inservibles hermanas.- dijo sin interés.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y aterrada, mordí mi labio inferior con gran ira y temblé por el asalto de emociones.

Maldito.- susurré mientras mi flequillo ocultaba mis ojos.

Tú decides.- sonrió.- sabes que cumpliré con mi amenaza, sino pregúntale a los estudiantes del instituto.

Lo haré.- acepté luego de sentir el temor de perder a mis hermanas, ahora más que nunca necesitaba la ayuda de Butch.

**Bien aquí termina este episodio xD, espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos luego. **


	15. Capítulo 14: Sin retorno

**Hola, he aquí con un nuevo capítulo, por favor no mueran xD jajakaa, a leer.**

**Disclaimers: ****No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 14: Sin retorno**

_**2 Meses después**_

**Bombón's POV**

El metro avanzaba de manera irritante, me parecía que su velocidad era más lenta de lo normal, desde aquel día en que se llevaron a mi hermana todo me era irritante, por decir poco. No entendía, cómo alguien pudo secuestrar a mi hermana, Bellota era prácticamente una fiera indomable, ni siquiera su contraparte podía hacerle frente fácilmente. No me di cuenta cuando bajé del metro, ya estaba frente a la estatua del fundador de Townsville, decidí esperar en una banca cercana. Me dispuse a leer.

Bombón.- escuché su ronca y sensual voz cerca de mí.- llegaste justo a tiempo.

Siempre, Brick.- le sonreí y lo invite a sentarse.

Estuvimos varios minutos sin hablar, él me abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo y reposó suavemente su cabeza en la mía.

No he dado con nada respecto a tu hermana.- dijo resignado.

Gracias.- susurré, las lágrimas me traicionaron.- ¡quiero a mi hermana de vuelta!- rompí en llanto.

Calma, Bombón.- me susurró y abrazó con más fuerza.- Bellota es fuerte, seguro está bien.

Quería de vuelta a Bellota, quería abrazarla y besarla, acariciar sus enredaos cabellos, oír sus constantes sarcasmos, me conformaba con oír su voz y escucharla decir que estaba bien.

Sabes.- comenzó Brick.- mi hermano ha estado actuando muy raro desde que Bellota se fue.- lo miré con recelo.- perdón, _desde que la secuestraron._

¿Butch?- levanté mi ceja en señal de desconcierto.

Así es.- miró el cielo con preocupación.- anda muy retraído y serio, cosa rara en él, algo no anda bien.

Seguro pasará.- dije por lo bajo muy triste.- ¿verdad?

-00-

**Bellota's POV**

Miré por fuera de la ventana de mi habitación, el ambiente era deprimente; las nubes oscuras, el viento implacable, pocas personas en las calles. Me paré de la cama y caminé hasta un escritorio cercano, allí estaba lo más preciado que tenía hasta ahora: una foto de mis hermanas cuando fuimos a Funny Bunny Land, como detestaba ese parque para niños, pero ese día es un recuerdo que atesoraré para siempre.

Bellota.- era Jolie con trago en mano.- Mitch dice que bajes y te prepares.

Bien.- bajé la cabeza y mordí mi labio. Se fue.

Hace meses atrás accedí a trabajar para Conrad, el jefe de Mitch, sólo para garantizar la seguridad de mis hermanas, además estaba tan sumida en las drogas que ya no importaba mi presencia en casa, sólo sería un estorbo. Me puse un abrigo verde petróleo bien largo, me ajusté las botas negras sobre mi pantalón negro. Me coloqué varias trabas en mi cabello, parecía en de un chico cuando terminé. Busqué en el closet el último accesorio, una peluca larga color castaño y la coloqué sobre mi cabeza, la ajusté y la peiné. Me vi en el espejo, ya que todo Townsville me estaba buscando debía tomar otra identidad, así que ahora era Juliet, una mercenaria del traficante más grande de la ciudad. Bajé hasta llegar al enorme salón de la casa, allí me esperaba Mitch.

Juliet, eres cada día más hermosa.- dijo con sorna.

Cuál es el trabajo.- dicté secamente.

Sencillo, iremos donde un cliente muy apreciado, pero que se reúsa a pagar lo que debe.- dijo desinteresado.

Fácil.- me abrí camino hacia la puerta cuando Clark apareció.

Esperen, pasó algo de último minuto.- dijo con voz grave y preocupada.

¿Qué?- preguntamos al unísono.

Gabriel, es el cliente.- Mitch y yo fruncimos el ceño contrariados.- como ya saben, hace unas horas mandamos a otros a recibir el dinero, pero Gabe tenía algo preparado.- se ensombreció.- sus hombres nos tendieron una emboscada y mataron a Charles e hirieron a Javier.

¿Cuál es tu punto?- preguntó Mitch.

Que su nueva orden es… matarlo a toda costa.- suspiró.- y a cualquiera que se interponga.

Mis ojos se abrieron con pánico, yo jamás participaría en el asesinato de nadie, simplemente no podía, aún era Bellota Utonio la Powerpuff Girl ruda y justiciera. Apreté mis puños y dientes.

Trato hecho.- sentenció Mitch mientras se iba.

¡No!- grité haciendo que ambos me mirara.- no puedo hacerlo.

Debes, sabes el trato.- decía Clark.- desobedeces y adiós PPG, obedece y seguirán viviendo felices matando monstruos.

-00-

Calma, querida Juliet.- decía Mitch mientras a lo lejos se elevaba un enorme edificio abandonado.- te prometo que será fácil, además en un bandido, ¿no?

Nosotras ponemos a los bandidos en poder de la justicia, no los matamos.- dije muy molesta y asqueada.

¿Justicia?- rió Mitch mientras entrábamos en aquel edificio.

Allí estaba todo sucio y oscuro, a lo lejos el pasillo se abría en dos, caminamos hasta ahí y nos miramos dudosos, ambos caminos eran igual de polvorientos y solitarios.

Bien, tú ve por el derecho y yo por el izquierdo.- sonrió y caminó hacia el pasillo señalado.

¡Espera!.- me miró.- ¿y si lo encuentro?

Mátalo.- y desapareció al final del oscuro pasillo.

No podía concebir el hecho de asesinar a un hombre por dinero, era despreciable. Caminé largo rato sin dar con nada, cada puerta que revisaba estaba abandonada o llena de libros y archivos. De pronto, apareció una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y de caminar sugerente, no tenía donde escapar así que volé por encima suyo, no me vio. Cuando estuve a unos metros lejos de ella bajé al suelo, pero estaba tan pendiente de ella que no vi a los dos hombres detrás mío.

¡Oye, tú!- gritó uno y saltó para atraparme.

Salté por encima y lo pateé por la espalda tirándolo lejas de mí. Su amigo se abalanzó y lo esquivé, pero este sacó un revólver y me apuntó, estúpido, las balas no me afectan. Disparó como loco, pero ninguna me dañó, caminé hasta él, me miraba con terror.

T-tú eres…- tartamudeó aterrorizado.

Bellota Utonio.- le dije antes de encestarle un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

Caminé hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera, bien cuidada para ser de un edificio abandonado. La abrí con cuidado y en su interior había un gran estudio, muy elegante, con un escritorio, un sillón de cuero a lo lejos, un bar con diversos licores y una ventana gigante con cortinas de grueso terciopelo. De repente, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi nuca, caí al suelo, donde vi unos tacones negros. La sangré corrió por el piso.

-00-

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con varios hombres vestidos con tenidas negras, hablando entre sí, yo estaba encadenada a una silla, a lo lejos divisé a Mitch en igual condición, sólo que estaba muy magullado y sangrando. Un hombre vestido de smoking blanco se acercó hasta mí.

Así que son de Cherry Lips Club, bueno supongo que deberé deshacerme de ustedes para que Conrad entienda. Suspiró con fingido cansancio.

Tronó sus dedos y un enorme hombre acercó su arma hasta la cabeza de Mitch, listo para volarle los sesos. A pesar de que por su culpa estoy atrapada aquí no podía dejar que lo matasen frete a mis ojos. Con gran facilidad rompí las cadenas, aunque debo decir que me dolió hacerlo, con gran velocidad pateé su arma lejos y lo noqueé de un solo golpe. Varios de sus compañeros se me lanzaron, pero los golpeé a todos fácilmente. Sólo quedaba el jefe, Gabriel. Me acerqué, pero este tomó una pistola y la puso sobre la sien de Mitch.

Si te mueves, lo mato.- su voz tenía un nerviosismo claro, cualquier movimiento lo alteraría.

Bien.- dije calmada.

Mátalo, Juliet.- dijo Mitch en un susurro furioso.

No puedo.- gruñí entre dientes.

¡Hazlo!- gritó Mitch con gran dolor, Gabe sólo seguía temblando.

Me quedé estática, no sé que hacer, traicionar mis principios no era una opción, pero si no le daba muerte Conrad acabaría con mis amadas hermanas. Temblé y agaché mi cabeza, al levantarla utilicé mis rayos de calor para fundir su arma, Gabe gritó encolerizado y atemorizado. Volé hasta él y lo golpeé una y otra vez, él gritaba fuertemente suplicando clemencia. Empleé mi grito sónico para aturdirlo y con una esfera de poder le atravesé el pecho, dándole muerte inmediata. Lloré fuertemente, esta era la gota que rebalsó el vaso, no podía volver a como era antes, ahora sí estaba sumida en las sombras y nadie ni nada podría rescatarme de allí. Caí al suelo agotada, con un último llanto caí desmayada.

-00-

**Butch's POV**

Bellota, te encontraré.- el viento sacudió mi pelo, el viento sopla más fuerte aquí en la azotea del edificio más alto.- ya sé con quién estás.

No dejaría que ella se fuera hasta el fondo con esos malditos, aún así tuviera que eliminarlos a todos y pagar por ello. Debo sacarla del abismo, no quiero que sufra más.

¡Bellota!- grité fuertemente y de manera casi gutural.

**Aquí termina este capítulo, ya veremos como terminará la vida de Bellota: fracaso o éxito. BYE, cuídense.**


	16. Capítulo 15: Al descubierto

**Un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten mucho. A propósito, me han preguntado cuantos capítulos tendrá… emm para empezar yo creo que unos 1000, nah mentira xD kjkaajaaa, pero no serán demasiados, supongo n_n. ¡A leer!**

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 15: Al descubierto**

**Burbuja's POV**

Ha empezado a llover torrencialmente y he olvidado mi paraguas, suspiro, parece que todo va de mal en peor. Aún no encontramos a Bellota y sinceramente estoy empezando a pensar lo peor. Bombón ha estado intratable, muy irritada y cansada, además sale mucho y no sé para donde. Caminé hasta la estación del metro para tomarlo, no volaría con esta lluvia. Tomé mi boleto y esperé ansiosa el metro, mientras me secaba un poco mi cabello.

Ains, que molesto es todo esto.- suspiré derrotada, pero algo captó mi vista.

A lo lejos divisé a mi hermana mayor, caminaba lentamente y se dio vuelta como buscando a alguien, ¿quién será? Me acerco más para observar bien, aunque me siento algo mal por espiar a mi hermana.

_Vamos, que se hace tarde y encima está lloviendo_.- decía mi hermana a "aquella persona".

_Lo siento, me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo_.- esa voz la he escuchado antes, pero no sé donde. Mi hermana se sonroja.

Y ahí está el misterioso hombre, es… ¡Brick!, pero qué sucede aquí ellos dos se están ¡besando!, he caído en la dimensión desconocida, ¿será cámara indiscreta?, ¡que alguien me diga!

¿Burbuja?- mi hermana me vio, tenía sus ojos muy abiertos.

¿Eh?- me sorprendí con mis manos en la cabeza y haciendo pantomimas ridículas, toda la gente me veía.- esto... ¡Hola!- reí nerviosa.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó molesta y nerviosa.

¿Qué?- dije indignada.- no me retes, ¡tú eres la que anda por ahí con él!- le apunté.- ¡desde cuándo tú y él…ya sabes!

Hace tiempo.- dijo apenada con la cabeza gacha.- lo lamento.

No pasa nada, hermana, si pasó esto es porque tú realmente lo deseabas.- le abracé cariñosamente.- te quiero, vamos a casa.

Gracias, Burbujita.- me sonrió cálidamente.

-00-

Casi llegamos a casa, le dije a Bombón que Brick podía quedarse un rato más, a pesar de que no me caía muy bien. Estábamos por llegar al jardín de nuestro hogar cuando dos personas muy conocidas estaban paradas a cada lado de la puerta.

¿Boomer, Butch?- preguntó curioso el líder de los RRB.

Hola, hermano.- dijo Boomer caminando hacia nosotros con cara seria.

¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó algo molesta mi hermana.

Es mejor que entremos y hablemos, esto es serio.- habló Butch con voz grave y ojos severos.

Entramos a casa, todos empapados y mojando cada rincón de la sala. Cuando estuvimos todos acomodados un silencio se hizo presente de inmediato, todos nos mirábamos seriamente, hasta que Butch habló.

Sé quién tiene a Bellota.- todos, excepto Boomer, quedamos sorprendidos.

¡Qué!.- se paró alarmada Bombón.- ¡Dilo ya!

Calma.- Butch cerró los ojos con frustración.- deben saber algo sobre Bellota primero, sé que me matará por esto.

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté con temor.

Ella ha guardado un secreto por mucho tiempo, después de la muerte de su padre ella sufrió en silencio largamente, pero encontró la manera de superarlo.- escuchamos atentos.- lamentablemente fue algo terrible, ella… encontró las drogas.

Bombón omitió un alarido ahogado y negaba con la cabeza, yo me quedé estática sin hablar, sin reaccionar, sin nada. Pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

Sé que es duro todo esto, pero su hermana no quería que ustedes supieran, se sentía muy avergonzada y temía de su rechazo y decepción.- seguía el pelinegro.

¡Es una estúpida!- gritó Bombón con histeria, se paró y caminó erráticamente.- ¡nosotras jamás la apartaríamos!

¡Calla!- grité conteniendo las lágrimas, todos me miraron.- ¿no recuerdas que después de la tragedia vivíamos ignorándola?- Bombón se quedó helada.- tú querías hacer surgir nuestra familia, yo era una niñita boba necesitada de atención y tú me atendías a cada momento, ¡ambas dejamos de lado a Bellota, creíamos que por ser la más ruda no sufría por la muerte de papá!, nos equivocamos. Yo busqué apoyo en un montón de gente que me admirada de manera superficial, tú encontraste a Brick, ¡pero ella…!- lloré amargamente.

Es verdad.- se desplomó en el sillón.- somos unas egoístas.

Bien.- habló Brick a su hermano.- ¿son los mismos sujetos que te tenían a ti?

Sí.- asintió Butch, estoy confundida.- así que debemos actuar rápido.

Si Butch tiene razón esos tipos podrían dar un gran golpe teniendo a una PPG en su poder.- decía Boomer.

¿De qué hablan?- preguntó mi hermana.

Cherry Lips Club.- dijo Butch.- son un enorme y poderoso grupo de narcotraficantes, que varias veces hacen de asesinos y traficantes de armas.

Eso es imposible, nosotras jamás…- Bombón calló al ver las serias caras de los RRB.

Créelo, yo estuve con ellos una vez, cuando era un niño y me obligaron a hacer cosas terribles.- Butch se paró.- es momento de recuperarla o de perderla, ¿qué dicen?

Tengo una pregunta.- dije de inmediato.- ¿por qué nos ayudan?

Los tres hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio, Boomer esquivaba mi mirada, Butch agachó la cabeza y apretó sus puños y Brick permanecía inexorable.

Porque Bombón está afectada y es mi novia.- sentenció Brick muy cortante.- debo ayudarla.

Apoyo a mis hermanos en todo.- dijo Boomer con convicción.- y sé que Butch piensa lo mismo.- al aludido asintió casi de manera imperceptible.

Bien.- mi hermana se plantó frente a Butch.- trabajaremos juntos para recuperar a nuestra hermana y para acabar con esos criminales.- extendió su mano.

Es un trato.- Butch apretó la mano de mi hermana sellando el pacto.

Debemos advertirles que estos malditos son muy inteligentes y que tienen hombres en cualquier lugar.- dijo Boomer.- además deben a ver encontrado el punto débil de Bellota para obligarla a estar con ellos.

Nosotras.- susurré.- Bellota siempre nos protege.

Bien, manos a la obra.- dijo Brick parándose y ajustando su gorra roja.- los RRB y las PPG acabarán con los hijos de puta.

¡Sí!.- gritamos al unísono, aunque no tenía que ser tan grosero.

-00-

**Bellota's POV**

Me senté en la silla frente al escritorio de Conrad, él estaba con sus manos entrecruzadas y su mentón descansaba en ellas.

Pequeña, seré breve.- empezó con voz carrasposa.- te necesito para una misión bastante importante.

¿Cuál?- pregunté cortante.

Bien, verás hay un muelle abandonado en la zona este de la ciudad y justo allí vendrá una embarcación clandestina de otra ciudad.- tomó un poco de licor.- que dejará una buena cantidad de "equipo" para nosotros y debemos recogerlo. Pero no faltan las malditas ratas que intentan robarnos la mercancía y muchas veces hay una gran masacre.- rió.- así que quiero que vayas de guardaespaldas y que protejas a los muchachos. Debes ser cuidadosa, muchas veces lo tipos de la embarcación se ponen cabrones con nosotros eludiendo los tratos y cobrando de más, si la situación empeora tú sólo acábalos y trae la mercancía, ¿okay?- se acomodó.- muchas veces la policía llega, esos también acábalos.

No mataré a gente inocente.- gruñí de inmediato.- ni siquiera quiero matar criminales.

¡Hey, no te estoy consultando, pendeja!- golpeó la mesa.- harás lo que diga o de lo contrario tus hermanitas explotarán de dentro hacia fuera, ¡me oyes!- estaba agitado.

Sí, jefe.- dijo con dificultas, ¡quería matarlo!

Bien, aléjate de mi vista.- movió su mano en señal de desprecio.

Salí del despacho y caminé hacia mi habitación, ya no puedo aguantar más, quiero acabar con todo esto, debo saber cómo Butch salió de todo esto, pero no puedo tener contacto con gente conocida. Odio este lugar lleno de drogadictos, a pesar de que soy una de ellos, detesto verle la cara a Mitch todos los días, ver como se me insinúa, sólo quiero golpearlo hasta que se calle. Quiero estar con mis hermanas, escucharlas reír y tratarme con cariño, quiero estar en la escuela con mis compañeros y amigos, quiero desaparecer de este lugar, quiero volver a ser la antigua Bellota. Sollocé enojada y me tiré sobre mi cama.

¡Ya no quiero que me golpees más!- grité hacia el techo, como si _Él_ pudiese oírme y no me refería al demonio afeminado.- sólo quiero ser feliz.- lloré en silencio.

Hasta prefería estar en una tortuosa batalla con Butch que aquí muriendo lentamente cada día. Sonreí amargamente, no sé por qué últimamente ese nombre aparece en mi mente a cada instante, es un imbécil y es mi enemigo, pero debía admitir que últimamente me he sentido muy a gusto con él a mi lado.

Eres un idiota.- sonreí verdaderamente en mucho tiempo.- te extraño.

**Aquí termina este capítulo, no se pierdan el siguiente que será muy intenso para las PPG: el reencuentro. BYE, que les vaya bonito.**


	17. Capìtulo 16: Reencuentro

"**DOWN"**

**Capitulo 16: Reencuentro**

Era de madrugada, la ciudad parecía completamente dormida; los ciudadanos, los villanos, el Alcalde, la señorita Bellum, todos, excepto dos de las personas más importantes de Townsville, aquellas cuyos corazones y mentes trabajaban sin parar, ellas eran las PPG. Ambas caminaban raudas hacia los enormes departamentos Golden River en busca de aquellos que durante años fueron sus más importantes villanos, los RRB esperaban su llegada.

Bombón, ¿crees que esto será lo correcto?- preguntaba la rubia a su hermana mayor.

No tenemos opciones, nosotras necesitamos de su ayuda.- suspiró.- ellos les conocen a la perfección.

Pero, eso sólo demuestra que son unos criminales peores que cuando éramos niños.- insistía la dulce ojiazul.

Burbuja.- la miró con gravedad.- ¿por qué les odias tanto?

¡Qué!-gritó ofendida y muy sorprendida.- soy la única que parece tener cordura aquí, tú estás en una relación con Brick, Bellota entabló una amistad y complicidad con Butch, ¡parece que soy la única que recuerda sus crímenes!- caminó erráticamente furiosa.- y ahora yo soy la rara.

Espera…- mas no pudo continuar, ya que una puerta se abrió al costado derecho del pasillo.

Veo que han llegado.- era Brick con su clásico tono cortante.- pasen.

Sí, gracias.- dijo la pelirroja con cabeza gacha mientras entraba al dpto. seguida por una furiosa rubia.

Ya dentro ambas se sentaron en un gran sofá mostaza, Brick es ofreció agua a lo que solamente Bombón aceptó amablemente.

No hay tiempo para esto.- dijo cortante la rubia.

Tienes razón.- apareció Boomer junto con Butch.- y debo decir que me da escalofríos tu nueva actitud.- sonrió de medio lado.

Bien, basta.- dijo el ojirojo al ver que Burbuja lo enfrentaría.- hoy, dentro de unas horas, C.L.C se reunirá en el muelle abandona en la zona este. Boomer sólo pudo reunir esa información.

Bien, ¿cuál será el plan?- alzó la voz la rosada.- no podemos ir y atacar.

Eso lo sabemos, pero debemos establecer contacto con Bellota si tenemos suerte la convenceremos de volver y luego podrán irse, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.- continuó el pelinegro.

¿De qué hablas?- se extrañó la pelirroja.- nosotras pelearemos, debemos detener a esos criminales que creyeron burlar la justicia, nadie debe…-pero fue interrumpida.

¡Tenemos que matarles!- gritó furioso Butch.- no podemos ponerlos en manos de la justicia porque eso no servirá con ellos, ya la han evadido antes y lo volverán a hacer.

¡No!, nosotras no matamos a nadie.- se paró indignada.- eso es abominable e imperdonable.

¿En serio?- una sonrisa macabra cruzó la cara de Butch.- ¿no crees que esos bastardos ya obligaron a matar a Bellota?

¡Qué!- dijeron al unísono ambas heroínas.

Bien, basta de tonterías, debemos hacer esto bien.- exclamó el rubio.- o nos aniquilarán a nosotros.

No seas estúpido.- dijo con sorna la rubia, él la miró enfadado.- las armas convencionales no nos hacen nada.

No creas que ellos no han pensado la posibilidad de enfrentarnos, ya lo deben tener cubierto.- sonrió malvado y se acercó a la rubia.

Ya es suficiente parloteo, es tiempo de actuar.- apretó sus puños y la seriedad se vio en sus rosados ojos.

OK, vamos a ir volando hasta una distancia prudente, luego iremos hasta allí caminando para que nadie nos vea.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Vamos ya, quiero romperles la cara a esos malditos.- gruñó furioso el ojiverde con su puño apretado.

Los cinco jóvenes salieron de los departamentos volando en la inmensidad del cielo oscuro, con unas cuantas estrellas que brillaban tímidas. Las estelas de colores iluminaron queda y brevemente la dormida ciudad. Los corazones de los súper humanos latían como nunca, desconociendo lo que les depara el destino.

-00-

La oscuridad de la noche y el espesor del bosque hacían del muelle un lugar escondido de las miradas de los curiosos, un inmenso mar negro y calmo se expandía con plenitud y varios hombres lo miraban vigilantes

Amigo, creo que estos tipos no vendrán.- decía un hombre larguirucho.

Vendrán, no perderán tanto dinero así como así.- le decía un hombre enorme y gordo.

Cállense, ahí viene el barco.- decía un hombre apuesto mientras señalaba el mar.

Acercándose a la orilla de la playa y cerca del muelle venía un barco color oscuro y pequeño, camuflándose entre el mar y el cielo oscuro. Varios hombres bajaron cuando el barco ancló, narcos del C.L.C corrieron al encuentro con las actitudes más diligentes y calmadas.

A lo lejos, camuflados entre los árboles, estaban varios hombres vestidos completamente de negro y con miradas atentas a cada movimiento sospechoso. Entre ellos una mujer de enormes y brillantes ojos verdes se destacaba por su consternada mirada.

Tranquila, estaremos bien.- le decía un hombre afroamericano con una sonrisa amable.

Gracias, pero para ser franca ustedes no me preocupan.- su voz era grave y fuerte. Lo miró con una sonrisa triste.- tú eres él único que vale la pena, ¿por qué estás aquí?

No hay nada que pueda hacer, linda, estoy atado de mil maneras.- su sonrisa fue dulce y verdadera.- no es tarde para ti.

Malcom yo…- pero no pudo continuar, ya que unos fuertes disparos se escucharon.

Bellota con su aguda mirada pudo ver como uno de los sujetos del barco le disparó a unos de los narco con una escopeta, haciendo que este cayera al mar. Todos los ocultos se precipitaron al barco, al parecer una guerrilla se desencadenaría.

-00-

Los RRB y las PPG escucharon los fuertes disparos y agudizaron sus sentidos, al parecer podrían encontrarse con la heroína desaparecida.

Debemos acercarnos, Butch y yo iremos por la derecha y el resto irá por la izquierda, no actúen impulsivamente, Bellota es el objetivo nadie más.- el pelirrojo se paró y se alejó junto a su hermano.

Debemos encontrar a nuestra hermana.- dijo con convicción la líder de las PPG.

Los tres corrieron lejos, pero aún escondidos entre la maleza del espeso bosque. Llegaron hasta unos dos hombres fornidos e imponentes, Burbuja en una mala maniobra se resbaló y calló de cara, emitiendo un gemido de dolor. Los hombres miraron y la vieron ahí botada y con lagrimillas en sus ojos, se acercaron un unas enormes armas y bestiales sonrisas. Burbuja abrió sus ojos enormemente y mordió sus labios. De pronto, detrás de cada uno aparecieron Bombón y Boomer, pateándolos dejándolos noqueados sobre los arbustos.

Gracias, hermana.- se levantó y la abrazó.- gracias.- gruñó contra el rubio.

Debes ser más cautelosa, pudieron matarte.- la regañó su hermana.

Vamos.- se fue cauteloso entre las ramas.

-00-

Brick y Butch analizaban a sus enemigos con seriedad, no debían actuar ante los criminales, pero la rabia y la sed de venganza corrían por sus venas, cegando sus juicios.

Sólo quiero ir y romperles la cabeza a esos putos.- decía con rabia el pelinegro.

Relájate, hermano, no arruinemos esto.- lo calmaba su hermano mayor.

A lo lejos podían ver como los hombres discutían y sacaban sus relucientes armas amenazando a sus rivales, anteriores amigos. Butch divisó como un grupo de personas bien camufladas se acercaban al lugar del embrollo y parecían bastante amenazantes.

Ellos parecen sus guardaespaldas.- indicó.

Así es y debo suponer que para una misión tan importante pusieron a Bellota de guardaespaldas, lista para acabarlos.- decía el pelirrojo.

Una bestial batalla se llevó a cabo a los poco minutos, los narcos de C.L.C reñían contra sus proveedores a balazos. Los que aún estaban en los barcos utilizaban enormes ametralladoras en contra de sus clientes, los eliminaban como si se tratasen de insectos. A los minutos después, a lo lejos, se escuchó el estridente sonar de las patrullas de la policía. Los RRB que estaban escondidos se miraron con estupor, debían hacer algo.

Vaya. Esto será raro de decir, pero esos policías son inocentes y de seguro morirán.- decía Butch.

Sí, supongo que deberemos decirle a las PPG que los protejan y nosotros buscaremos a Bellota.- decía más para sí mismo el líder.

Vamos a buscarlos.- ambos hermanos se fueron rápido de allí.

-00-

Dentro de la guerrilla causada por los malos entendidos, estaba una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños, con una enorme disyuntiva en su mente, ¿atacaría a sus supuestos enemigos? Si no lo hacía su jefe se encargaría de sus hermanas y no se lo perdonaría jamás si algo les pasase. Uno tipo con una pistola se le acercó y con una sonrisa sádica le disparó, pero la bala rebotó en su cuerpo, la joven giró su cabeza para ver a su agresor, quien tenía una mirada de verdadero terror. Ella sólo suspiró con cansancio y lo noqueó con un puñetazo. Una mirada de terror cruzó sus ojos cuando vio como la policía aparecían en el lugar con una redada improvisada.

La policía.- susurró con culpabilidad anticipada.

Sintió un mareo que la sacó de su eje, cayó de rodillas y sus ojos no enfocaban con claridad, era una de esas crisis que hace unas semanas sufría, las drogas causaban que sus poderes fallaran, ya no era indestructible. Un tipo apareció, puso la boca de su arma en su cabeza y se preparó para disparar, pero Bellota se movió ágilmente, aunque con dificultad, y lo esquivó, pero el hombre le disparó dándole en el hombro y para su sorpresa sangró con el ataque.

¡Maldito!- le gritó y lo golpeó, mas no pudo hacerle un daño significante.

Pero, alguien detuvo al sujeto tirándolo inconsciente al suelo duro, detrás de él apareció n hombre alto, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes oscuro. La chica abrió sus ojos descomunalmente, tembló notoriamente y retrocedió unos pasos. El chico no quitaba su mirada de ella.

Bellota, ¿por qué la peluca?- sonrió con sorna.

¿De qué hablas?- intentó reír socarronamente.- mi nombre es Juliet, no sé de la tonta PPG.

No seas infantil, verdecita, sé que eres tú.- se le acercó a paso firme.- nadie puede tener unos ojos tan verdes sin ser una PPG, además te vi soportar las balas.

La chica se asustó y retrocedió, sabía que en su estado no podría combatirlo, lo miró con una mirada mezclada; tristeza y rabia.

¡Déjame sola, idiota!- corrió lejos a lo más que sus piernas daban.

¡Bellota, espera!- la iba a seguir cuando sintió una presión leve en la nuca.

Hola, Butch, tanto tiempo sin vernos.- decía socarrón.

Mitch sostenía fuertemente el arma contra la cabeza del RRB, mientras todo a su alrededor parecía un Pandemonio.

-00-

Ya no sabía que hacer, no podía combatir como una PPG, quizás debería dejar que la matasen, todo eso pasaba por la mente de la PPG pelinegra mientras corría entre los bandidos y la policía. De repente una bola de energía azulina se estrelló enfrente de ella deteniendo su correr. Giró su mirada hasta dar con un chico rubio de ojos azules que la miraba con dureza.

Sé que eres tú. - su voz retumbó en sus oídos.

¿Qué es esto?, ¿la noche de los imbéciles?- gritó furiosa, retrocediendo, pero chocó con algo.

¿Bellota?- reconoció la voz, era dulce, pero a la vez autoritaria, era Bombón.

Se volteó y vio a su hermana mayor, con sus rosados ojos empapados de lágrimas, con su cabello revuelto y sus brazos temblaban. Una enorme sonrisa cruzó su cara y la abrazó con fuerza protectora, la chica de los ojos verdes seguía en shock.

¿Por qué te fuiste?, debiste decirnos tu problema, ¡te queremos mucho, idiota!- lloraba de felicidad, pero también de un ligero remordimiento.

No, no, deben irse ahora.- se zafó del abrazo.- yo debo estar aquí, es mi trabajo.- su voz era nerviosa e incomprensible.

¿Qué dices?, ven con nosotras, te lo ruego.- suplicaba la líder con desesperación.

¡No puedo, estarán mejor sin mí!- dicho eso voló rápidamente de allí dejando una estela color verde claro.

Su hermana estaba devastada, calló de rodillas y sus ojos no paraban de llorar, empezó a temblar, el RRB se le acercó y miró el cielo oscuro sin entender la reacción de la PPG más ruda.

**¡Bellota, vuelve!**- gritó con amargura la pelirroja al cielo, en medio del caos.

-00-

No debo volver, las matarán si dejo esta organización, no debo, no puedo, estoy atrapada aquí hasta el día de mi muerte. Pensaba la PPG mientras se perdía en el bosque, se cayó en el lodo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil, ella sólo quería acabar con todo, que esos criminales desaparecieran, quería estar con sus hermanas, felices en su cálido hogar. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y rodaron por su sucio rostro, no se dio cuenta de que una mujer estaba detrás suyo, sólo sintió un enorme ardor en su espalda, en verdad las drogas cavaron su tumba. La sangre cayó por su espalda hasta mezclarse con el lodo, se giró dolorosamente y vio a aquella mujer que tan bien conocía, Jolie.

¿Por qué?- dijo como pudo.

Sólo te hago un favor.- sonrió y la abandonó allí, lejos de todo y de todos.

Al parecer dejaré de ser una carga.- una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el barro.

**Lamento la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado, vean lo que sucede el próximo capítulo.**


	18. Capítulo 17: Tormento

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 17 : Tormento**

¿A dónde piensas ir, querido Butch?- la voz maliciosa de Mitch retumbaba en los oídos del RRB.

A tu funeral, espero.- seguía dándole la espalda.

El chico pecoso mantenía firme una extraña pistola color negra con incrustaciones jades, el pelinegro sabía que aquella arma debía tener un truco para causarle daño a alguien con sus poderes, aquellos mafiosos cubrían cada detalle con ahínco. El ojiverde se dio vuelta para encarar a su ex amigo, quedando la boca del arma justo sobre su frente. El castaño lo miraba con rencor, en su cara se apreciaban profundas marcas causadas en el último encuentro que tuvieron.

¿No piensas jalar del gatillo?- inquirió con gravedad.

¿Y matarte tan fácil?- rió crudamente.- no lo creo.

No entiendo tu razón para estar con el idiota de Conrad.- dijo desinteresadamente.- eres un perro faldero, te hiciste novio de Bellota para llevarla a él, la vendiste.

Vamos, tú le dijiste a él cuando te fuiste que sería mejor tener una PPG en sus manos.- le sonrió con sorna.- tú eres tan rata como yo.

¡Calla, bastado!- gritó enfadado.- me aburrí de palabras inútiles.

Se movió con rapidez y golpeó a Mitch en el estómago, haciendo que este escupiera sangre, ya que el golpe afectó órganos cercanos. El chico se tambaleó sin aire y sus ojos perdieron visibilidad, oportunidad que Butch aprovechó de patearlo en la cara tirándole varios dientes, el pelinegro seguía con una expresión inexorable.

¿Te rindes?- le preguntó el RRB con cero interés.

No.- escupió sangre y se irguió con dificultad.- jamás.

Sacó nuevamente su imponente arma y no dudó en apretar el gatillo, de la boca del arma salió una extraña bola de energía blanca con negro que se estrelló contra el hombro de un aturdido Butch. Un alarido gutural salió de la garganta del pelinegro, mientras se agarraba su hombro donde salía un humo de quemadura grave. El chico castaño rió débilmente y escupiendo sangre.

¿Duele, pequeño Butchy?- dijo con una voz extraña.

El pelinegro lo miró con ira, de verdad su herida era insoportable sentía como carcomía su piel, la sangre empapó su mano y el ardor parecía aumentar con los minutos.

Mitch, elije: fácil o difícil.- dijo con dificultad.

Sin embargo, él no contestó y disparó con su extraña arma, cosa que el RRB ya prevenía y esquivó con habilidad, un tercer disparo impactó contra su rodilla izquierda haciendo que la sangre salpicara lejos y doblegando la postura del criminal juvenil.

Ya me harté.- la voz de Butch parecía de ultratumba.- debo parar tu mente insana ¡de una vez por todas!

El RRB voló rápidamente y en un veloz movimiento quebró la mano que sostenía el arma, el joven narco gritó descomunalmente, el chico de ojos verdes aprovechó de generar una enorme onda expansiva con sus poderes, el ataque le dio de lleno a Mitch en el lado derecho de su cuerpo, botándolo al suelo donde no se movió por largos minutos. El pelinegro sonrió débilmente sabiendo que había ganado, pero al instante cayó de rodillas con una expresión de claro sufrimiento, sus heridas parecía quemaduras severas, matando la piel de la zona.

Hijo de…- gruñó enojado soportando el suplicio.

Oye, tú… chico poderoso.- lo llamó una voz débil.- escucha.

El joven lo miró con ira y se percató de que era un hombre afroamericano, adulto y que tenía una seria herida en su costado derecho, se arrastró y lo miró con súplica.

Niño, debes buscarla.- el ojiverde levantó una ceja.- Jolie tenía pensado matarla, ¡tú debes…!- mas no continuó, ya que una bala perdida le dio de lleno en su espalda, tumbándolo y dejándolo desangrar en silencio.

¡De qué habla, viejo!- le gritó ansioso el RRB.- no te mueras, ¡mierda!

Pero, la imagen de una chica pelinegra muy agresiva y de sonrisa triunfadora vino a su mente, quizás se refería a ella, a la PPG perdida. ¡Debía encontrarla! Salió volando con rapidez.

-00-

Las PPG y dos de los RRB peleaban con fiereza contra los bandidos, era sencillo, ya que las balas no dañaban sus cuerpos sobrehumanos. De pronto, una mujer voluptuosa hizo presencia entre la batalla portando un arma enorme color negro y blanco, parecía salida de ciencia ficción. La mujer disparó, una enorme bola de energía gris le dio de llano al RRB rubio, éste gritó fuertemente, callando todo el Pandemonio alrededor. Su hermano vio todo con ojos asombrados, que luego se transformaron en un mar rojo de rabia. Su novia se acercó a él con mirada grave y ambos atacaron a la mujer, quien sonreía con satisfacción, lo hombres alrededor desaparecieron, ya que no querían morir bajo los poderosos ataques de los titanes enfadados. Burbuja corrió hacia Boomer, lo encontró sangrando copiosamente de su costado izquierdo y de su frente, escupía sangre y tiritaba frenéticamente.

Boomer.- susurró con culpabilidad y rozó sus párpados con delicadeza.- no mueras.- sus ojos emanaron lágrimas.

Muere, maldita.- decía en furioso pelirrojo, mientras lanzaba bolas de energía, pero la mujer se protegía con aquella enorme arma.

La mujer disparó contra Bombón, sin embargo ésta lo esquivó y alcanzó golpear la pierna de la fémina con una bola de energía rosa, ella gritó con dolor y cayó de rodillas, el peso del arma la botó hacia atrás, quedando indefensa.

Mujer ridícula, tu inmensa arma te condenó.- sentenció Brick con dureza.- es tu hora.

¡No, por favor, yo sólo sigo órdenes!- suplicaba a llantos la mujer, que disimuladamente intentaba sacar algo debajo de su vestido.

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó seria la líder tomando lo que la villana intentaba alcanzar.- una versión pequeña de tu arma.- la destruyó con su mano derecha.

¡No, se los ruego!- Bombón pareció ceder a los desesperados ruegos de la mujer, miró a su novio con aflicción, pero éste no le interesaba.

Bien.- la mujer sonrió con esperanza, pero al ver la lanza hecha con energía roja formarse en la mano del pelirrojo su felicidad murió.- ¡esto va por Boomer y Bellota!

El estruendo de la energía chocar sonó por todos lados y el cielo oscurecido se iluminó con una luz roja y amarillenta, luego todo fue silencio.

-00-

Las ramitas botadas en el suelo crujían al ser pisadas por las enormes botas de la mujer que por allí deambulaba, dejando un rastro de oscura sangre intentaba abandonar el oscuro bosque. Se apoyó en un árbol, su respiración era agitada y sonora, el barro estaba pegado por todo su cuerpo y en su cabello, aparentemente, castaño se asomaban hebras azabaches.

Mierda, si veo a esa maldita…la acabaré.- susurró enojada y cansada.- no puedo seguir así, quizás si lanzo una bola de energía alguien pueda verme.- pensaba con ligera esperanza.

Pensado aquello levantó su brazo en buen estado y con toda su fuerza disparó una energía color verde que iluminó por escasos segundos el cielo, en ese instante ella cayó al suelo agotada y respirando con dificultad.

¡Bellota!- ella creyó que aquella voz era sólo un delirio causado por la pérdida de sangre, pero cuando sintió que la levantaban entornó su mirada.

¿Butch?- susurró agotada y con una minúscula sonrisa.

Sí, soy yo- él le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de alivio, pero la cambió por preocupación.- tengo que detener esa herida.

La recostó en el suelo y arrancó gran parte de su polera y la amarró alrededor de su herida, para así detener la hemorragia. La chica lo observaba con estupor, nunca imaginó una situación así, la preocupación devota de Butch la había impactado desde hacia tiempo y ella, secretamente, agradecía y disfrutaba de ello. Miró que el muchacho tenía unas extrañas heridas en su hombro y rodilla.

Tú.- él la miró.- estás herido también.

Sí, Mitch me atacó con una extraña arma, pero lo dejé inconsciente por allí.- le restó importancia y se paró.

Bellota miró detenidamente al muchacho; sus pantalones estaban sucios y rasgados en la rodilla, con sangre alrededor, su cara estaba sucia y llena de sudor, su cabello revuelto más de lo usual y su polera estaba rasgada, dejando ver su trabajado torso y abdomen. Bellota se sonrosó con enojo y desvió la mirada. Butch la tomó en brazos y se preparó para llevarla lejos.

No deberías preocuparte por mí.- posó sus ojos verdes en ella.- ¿no te has preguntado que quizás yo quiera morir?

Él la miró enojado y simplemente la ignoró y emprendió vuelo, ya estando en el aire la miró con severidad, mientras ella no quedaba atrás con su mirada.

Calla, sé que no deseas dejar este mundo, no deseas dejar a tus hermanas devastadas.- le dijo con crudeza y violencia.- tú no eres así.

¡Tú no me conoces, sólo lo crees!- le gritó furiosa y moviéndose frenéticamente.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en ayudarme, yo…!- un quejido debido a sus heridas la hizo callar.

No digas idioteces.- su voz fue muy suave.- por favor.

Ella calló y se mantuvo inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que aterrizaron en algún lugar. Levantó la mirada y vio una inmensa mansión estilo colonial, un enorme jardín se extendía con majestad.

Es la casa de Conrad.- el pelinegro se anticipó a su pregunta.- hoy saldaré todas las cuentas sin cobrar.

-00-

Al entrar en la casa todo estaba sumido en tinieblas, el silencio era absoluto sólo se sentían los pasos de los dos pelinegros. Butch caminó hasta la escalera de mármol y se dirigió a su contraparte femenina.

Quédate aquí.- sentenció con fiereza.

No.- le rebatió.

Hazme caso.- le dijo enfadado.- estás herida.

Me quedaré si me dices cómo te saliste hace años atrás.- dijo sin apuro.

El joven abrió sus ojos asombrado y su rostro se tornó sombrío y un velo de culpabilidad cubrió sus ojos.

Me odiarás.- ella negó con la cabeza.- bien, hace años cuando decidí irme sabía que no sería sencillo. Le dije a Conrad que una PPG sería mucho mejor que un RRB, le mencioné la pérdida de tu padre y que serías vulnerable, que podría utilizar a Mitch para atraerte.- la PPG abrió sus ojos con desmesura.- pero, él no me oyó y dijo que yo le pertenecía hasta el día de mi muerte. Desesperé y lo amenacé, mas él no me creyó nada dijo que yo no sería capaz de hacer ningún acto vil, yo no era más que un delincuente juvenil de escaso cerebro y exceso de masa. Enloquecí de impotencia y la sed de venganza se apoderó de mí… fui a su casa, allí vi a su mujer, una dama que justificaba el actuar de su marido, ya que vivía realmente bien gracias a él. Una mujer que se regodeaba de miles de cosas manchadas de sangre y sufrimiento ajeno, nadie la extrañaría, sólo él. Me vio en la puerta de su cuarto, gritó enojada y llamó a los guardias, pero yo los había engañado para que se fueran, no dude…caminé hasta ella, cayó sobre su cama desmayada, aproveché y la colgué… un suicidio falso, corté sus venas… y en la pared escribí "te lo advertí".

Bellota yacía pegada en la pared con una cara de pánico y negación, él había cometido un segundo homicidio, esta vez, intencional.

Conrad supo que yo había sido el causante, me miró con rabia y terror, con voz entrecortada me dijo "eres un homicida, cruel y despiadado, te he fregado lo suficiente, vete" no lo volví a ver, hasta este día. Yo tomé algo suyo por mi libertad, él tomó algo mío por venganza, es hora de llevar la balanza a mi lado.- calló y subió los primeros escalones.- perdóname.

Se perdió en la oscuridad de la escalera, la PPG seguía callada y atormentada, ella no podía ser libre de la misma manera, ella estaría amarrada por siempre.

¿Algo suyo?- se percató con asombro.- ¿se refería a mí?


	19. Capítulo 18: ¡Libre!

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo 18: ¡Libre!**

El joven pelinegro caminó calladamente por el pasillo, se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de la recámara central, unos ruidos que molestaron sobremanera al RRB. Asqueado y enrabiado abrió de golpe la puerta, allí en una enorme cama con sábanas de algodón egipcio y sedas estaba un hombre enorme con una mujer, ambos estaban teniendo relaciones, él se divertía mientras sus hombres morían, pensó Butch. Conrad se asombró e intentó ponerse sus pantalones con avidez, la mujercilla se tapó como pudo su cuerpo desnudo, estaba aterrada.

¡Qué haces aquí, maldito pendejo!- gruñó el hombre gordo, sacando del velador un arma negra con toques dorados, parecida al arma de Mitch.

A liberar a Bellota y a Townsville de ti para siempre.- creó una especia de espada muy grande con energía esmeralda.

Saltó sobre la cama, muy cerca del gordo hombre, pero éste lo esquivó a duras penas. La mujer corrió, pero se tropezó torpemente. Butch contraatacó al jefe de C.L.C sin embargo el hombre le disparó dándole nuevamente en su hombro, abriendo la herida, Butch gritó fuertemente. Sostuvo su arma y la dirigió horizontalmente hacia él, pero el traicionero hombre tomó a la mujer del suelo y la utilizó de escudo, a penas Butch pudo detener el ataque.

¿No me atacarás?- sonrió diabólico, la mujer lloraba y suplicaba.

Eres basura, Conrad.- bajo su arma desganado, a pesar de ser un criminal no podía matarlo junto con aquella mujerzuela.

Colocó el arma negruzca sobre la sien de la mujer, miró por detrás de Butch y sonrió de manera espeluznante.

¿Crees que merece morir?- Butch se dio cuenta de que hablaba mirando por sobre su espalda, se giró y vio a Bellota en el umbral de la puerta.

¡Idiota que haces aquí!- le gritó enfadado y con nerviosismo.

¡Responde, dulzura!- exigió el gordo sobresaltando a la pelinegra.

No.- susurró nerviosa al ver la situación.

¿La quieres salvar?- asintió la chica.

Mátalo.- señaló a Butch con aire superior.

¡Qué!- chilló sorprendida y enojada.

¡No, no me mates, por favor!- la mujer lloraba y gemía con pánico.

Bellota miró a Butch, dudó por eternos minutos y asintió resignada, adoptó su postura de combate y atacó a Butch, éste la esquivó y la miró con estupor.

Debo proteger a los inocentes y acabar con los malvados.- dándole la espalda a Conrad aprovechó de guiñarle el ojo a Butch.

Bien, peleemos.- desapareció su espada y se lanzó contra ella.

Ambos estaban jugando un juego de atacar y esquivar, en ningún momento se hacían daño, algo que Conrad supuso normal, ya que ambos son muy iguales en poder. Butch saltó hacia Bellota y salió por la puerta con ella, mientras Conrad reía fuertemente. Afuera, Butch estaba sobre Bellota, muy cansado, pero no más que ella.

Sigamos con el teatro, si se distrae lo suficiente yo alejo a la mujer y tú ve por él.- susurró Bellota, muy agotada al borde del colapso.

Pensé que me odiabas.- susurró culpable.

Levántate, sigamos.- susurró mientras se preparaba para seguir.

Ambos se engancharon de sus brazos, como forcejeando y entraron estrepitosamente a la pieza volando y destruyendo todo. En un momento, chocaron con el hombre y la chica, Bellota aprovechó de sacar a la mujer de la pieza, mientras Butch atacó al viejo de un puñetazo en el rostro.

Te mataré, viejo de mierda.- sonrió maliciosamente y generó aquella imponente espada esmeralda.

No te creas, perro.- el viejo sacó su arma y apuntó.

-00-

La calma parecía volver al antiguo muelle de Townsville, varios policías se llevaban a los criminales, mientras tanto los demás yacían muertos a lo largo de la bahía. No muy lejos de allí estaban Brick y Bombón, él estaba sentado en una roca muy cabizbajo y agotado, ella le miraba preocupada y con dolor.

Vamos, amor, él estará bien.- pasaba su mano por su hombro con cariño.- nuestros hermanos son fuertes.

Eso lo sé, pero no dejo de pensar que fallé como líder, como hermano mayor.- sus ojos mostraban depresión.- perdí a Butch y Boomer está seriamente herido, soy un estúpido.

No, no lo eres, no siempre puedes controlar todo.- le decía con cariño.- Butch se fue a buscar a mi hermana y esa mujer nos agarró desprevenidos.- bajó la mirada.- yo no pude detener a Bellota.

Bellota estaba asustada por la amenaza de Conrad, pero no sabe que él habla siempre de dientes para afuera. Él sin sus vasallos, no es nada y ellos sin él son libres.- habló tranquilizándola.

Sí, supongo que debemos esperar. Butch con mi hermana y Burbuja con noticias sobre Boomer.- se agachó y lo abrazó.- te amo.- se besaron con dulzura.

-00-

Bellota escuchó el estruendo dentro de la pieza del hombre enorme, caminó con cuidado y se asomó por la puerta, había humo en la habitación que dificultaba la visión. Se adentró lentamente y con terror pudo divisar el resultado; Conrad yacía en el suelo desangrado por la enorme espada de poder, sus ojos estaban vacios, más allá estaba Butch quien gemía con dolor, gran cantidad de sangre salía de su estómago y empañaba la alfombra.

¡Butch!- se le acercó y se agachó.

Te… liberé.- le sonrió con su boca llena de sangre, se convulsionó y se desmayó.

¡No, no, por favor!- las lágrimas cayeron y rodaron por sus sucias mejillas.- no te mueras, ¡idiota, por qué me ayudaste!- chillaba fuera de control.

Como pudo amarró las sábanas a la enorme herida y tomó al joven con enorme esfuerzo, salieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, Bellota sucumbió ante su enorme esfuerzo físico, ya no podía caminar más y menos llevarse a Butch. Lloró con rabia y golpeó el piso con impotencia.

¡Maldición, maldita droga, idiota Bellota!- gruñía con rabia.- tonto Butch, arriesgar tu vida por esta imbécil.

La puerta se abrió y la luz encegueció a la chica, las patrullas estaban fuera de la propiedad, unas figuras muy conocidas aparecieron. Bombón y Brick corrieron dentro y subieron las escaleras, se encontraron con los pelinegros botados y desmayados.

Vamos a llevarlos al hospital.- dijo Bombón.- ¡rápido!

-00-

En el hospital ambos pelirrojos se paseaban por los pasillos, a lo lejos vino caminando una dulce rubia de ojos azules, les entregó a cada uno unos cafés de máquina y se sentó.

Estarán bien, ¿cierto?- preguntó la dulce chiquilla.

Claro, nuestros hermanos son fuertes y jamás se rinden.- decía Bombón más convenciéndose a sí misma.

Supe por los detectives que se llevaron toda la mercancía del barco y fueron al Cherry Lips Club donde lo clausuraron y arrestaron a todos los involucrados en el tráfico de drogas y armas. Les darán cadena perpetua a todos, los restos aún no tienen un futuro cierto y no presentarán cargos por la muerte de Conrad.- decía el pelirrojo de gorra roja.

Me parece bien.- decía sin expresión la rubia.- me parece terrible que esta organización haya salido a la luz por las muertes causadas, ¿somos tan ciegos?

No siempre pueden saberlo todo.- decía el chico apoyado en la pared.

Disculpen, soy el doctor de sus hermanos.- los tres lo miraron esperanzados, mientras revisaba unas notas.- el señor Boomer está estable, pero sus heridas siguen siendo muy graves, la señorita Bellota está bien, sus heridas han sido curadas casi a la totalidad y hemos llevado a cabo una desintoxicación, en cambio en señor Butch a sido herido gravemente, sus órganos han sido casi destruidos, aún no sabremos de su situación. Pueden ir a verlos en unos minutos.- se retiro en silencio y se perdió lejos.

¡Maldito idiota, siempre se arriesga!- golpeó la pared fuertemente y pasó su mano por entre sus cabellos anaranjados.

Calma, los RRB no son rivales para esos dementes narcotraficantes.- decía la rosada con una sonrisa.- sólo nosotras podemos hacerles frente, cosa que acabó.

¿Quién irá a ver a Bellota?- le preguntó Burbuja a su hermana.

¿Puedo ir yo? En verdad debo pedirle disculpas.- dijo en tono arrepentido.

Yo iré a ver a Butch.- dijo el de ojos rojos. Miró a Burbuja con súplica.- ¿puedes ir a visitar a Boomer?

La chica pareció meditarlo mucho, ella aún no se sentía confiada, pero debía admitir que los hermanos habían dado todo por el rescate de Bellota y por la salvación de la ciudad, pasaría tiempo, pero debía ser comprensiva y admitir de lo bueno que era tener a los chicos cerca. Le asintió, luego de que su hermana la miró muy feo.

-00-

La chica rubia entró a la blanca pieza donde Boomer estaba, varios implementos típicos de los hospitales se hallaban allí. En una blanca camilla de hospital estaba el joven de cabellos dorados, conectado a sueros y sangre, parecía muy tranquilo con sus ojos cerrados delicadamente.

Hola, Boomer.- empezó la rubia con voz media forzada.- ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué tal las sábanas?- rió tontamente y suspiró cansada y apenada por las tontas preguntas.

No tienes que hablar si no quieres.- susurró Boomer muy cansado, abriendo su ojos derecho para verla.

Lo lamento.- dijo rápidamente.- te he tratado muy mal, a tus hermanos igual y debo admitir que todos ustedes nos protegieron y nos ayudaron a encontrar a Bellota. Te lo agradezco muchísimo.

No hay de qué, yo siempre apoyaré a mis hermanos.- le sonrió con cansancio.

Hey.- él la miró.- ¿sabes por qué Butch quería ayudar tanto a Bellota?

De su boca no he oído nada.- pareció desinteresado.- pero, asumo que es porque siento algo por ella.

Lo mismo pienso yo.- su mirada azulina se perdió en el paisaje que la ventana mostraba, sus pensamientos divagaban en cada chico RRB, sentía como sus creencias eran revocadas y una nueva sensación tomaba forma.

-00-

Bombón se encontraba al lado de su hermana, quien dormía plácidamente, la chica pelirroja decidió abrir la ventana para hacer circular el aire, aprovechó de arreglar las flores y de acomodarle la almohada. Cuando estaba mirando por la ventana sintió como rechinaba la cama, se dio vuelta y vio a su hermana menor sentada, mirándola.

Bellota.- las lágrimas traicionaron a la rosada y corrió a darle un gran abrazo a su hermana.- ¡temí mucho por ti, lo siento mucho, perdóname!

Bombón.- dijo con aquella voz llena de soberbia y fuerza, como la antigua Bellota.- no tengo que perdonarte nada, por el contrario debo agradecerte tu devoción, tu dedicación y por sobre todo tu amor.

La líder de las PPG sonrió de manera dulce y hermosa, abrazó a su hermana con el mayor amor que podía otorgarle, mientras Bellota apenas podía devolverle el gesto, debido a sus heridas.

Bombón.- la aludida la observó.- saliendo de aquí quiero entrar a un centro de rehabilitación, no saldré de allí hasta no estar curada al 100%.- le sonrió con confianza.- quiero volver a ser Bellota Utonio, la Powerpuff Girl más poderosa y furiosa.- dijo con gran entusiasmo y felicidad.

Tontilla.- rió con soltura.- bien, así será sé que tienes la convicción suficiente, hermanita. Burbuja y yo te apoyaremos en todo, ya verás.

Bellota.- la miró curiosa.

¿Sí?- lo dijo en tono cantarín, en son de broma.

¿Tú sabes lo de Brick?- miró la extrañada cara de su hermana.- bueno, que él y yo somos novios.

Bellota abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero luego desvió la mirada y sonrió dulcemente, como nunca Bombón la había visto sonreír.

Me alegro mucho.- la miró.- de veras me siento feliz por ambos.- dicho eso la abrazó.

Bueno, después de haber caído tan bajo, casi tocando las profundidades del Infierno, sólo me queda subir hasta sentir la calidez del Cielo. Ojalá el futuro me tenga deparado algo muy bueno, porque después de cada sufrimiento y errores viene una enorme recompensa, una magnifica sensación gratificante.

Las cortinas del hospital se movieron fuertemente en unos minutos, los pájaros cantaban más hermoso que nunca y parecía que el cielo era más puro y claro cada segundo. Las PPG y los RRB debían admitir que este era un hermoso día para comenzar a subir.


	20. Capítulo 19: Up

"**DOWN"**

**Capítulo Final: Up**

Habían pasado ya tres largos años desde la muerte de uno de los más poderosos y peligrosos traficantes del estado. Townsville seguía siendo aquella ciudad tranquila de habitantes dulces y laboriosos, pero aún siendo azotada por el crimen estrafalario de los villanos de allí, en conclusión todo estaba como siempre.

A lo lejos, en los suburbios de la agitada ciudad se hallaba una casita blanca, de tamaño normal, con puerta roja y tres ventanas en el frente de forma circular. En el jardín se podía observar a una bella joven de largos cabellos dorados que arreglaba unas hermosas flores que allí crecían, se quitó el sombrero y tiró lejos los guantes que traía, se estiró y miró orgullosa su jardín.

Burbuja, ¿sigues metida en el jardín?- de la casa salió una mujer hermosa de cabellos anaranjados, secando sus manos en un delantal.- en media hora vendrá Bellota y tenemos que tener lista la cena y la casa

Sí, lo sé.- rió nerviosa sacando la lengua.- iré a cambiarme y te ayudo ¿okey?

Bien.- dijo con resignación.- ya no eres una niña, no puedo andar diciéndote las cosas.

Ya, no me regañes.- entraron a la casa.

El living estaba adornado con globos en diferentes tonalidades de verde, una enorme pancarta rezaba "Felicitaciones, Bellota, lo lograste" , todo estaba preparado para la llegada de la PPG verde, ya que en apenas tres años pudo sobrellevar su adicción, su recuperación se había visto en sus poderes, los cuales eran tan fuertes como antes o incluso más. Pero, lo más significativo era el cambio en su personalidad, ahora era una mujer muy alegre y cómica, siempre sonriendo, aunque también poseía su característico carácter explosivo.

¡Lista!- gritó Burbuja cuando bajó vestida con un vestidito de verano color crema.

Bien, pon la mesa, la del jardín trasero.- indicó la mayor.- yo llamaré a Brick y me alistaré.

La menor se alejó presta a la parte trasera, mientras la pelirroja fue al teléfono donde marcó el número de los RRB. Sonó unos minutos hasta que alguien contestó.

_¿Sí?_- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.- _¿quién habla?_

Hola, Boomer, soy yo Bombón.- dijo la líder con una sonrisa.- la cena está casi lista.

_Bien, Brick irá para allá junto con Butch_.- decía Boomer con alegría.- _yo iré a ayudarles, nos vemos en unos minutos._

¡Los espero! Chao.- colgó y se dirigió a la planta superior.

-00-

Entonces, Boomer tú irás a la casa de las chicas.- el rubio asintió.- bien, iré por Butch.

El hombre de ojos rojos caminó hasta una puerta color blanca con muchas cosas pegadas en ellas, como signos de "Alto", "No entres, idiota", pegatinas de grupos de música y demás. Golpeó unas dos veces sin oír una respuesta, un poco hastiado golpeó más fuerte abriendo la puerta.

¿Butch? Vamos al centro de rehabilitación.- anunció entrando a la pieza, muy desordenada como siempre.

Ya voy, me pondré los pantalones y salgo.- le dijo desde su baño.

Eres un niñita, te demoras más que Bombón.- se sentó molesto y observó unas fotografías.

En una salían los tres saliendo del hospital, Butch en silla de ruedas, Boomer con muletas y Brick en medio, todos sonriendo ampliamente. La recuperación de Butch tomó tiempo, pero estaba mucho mejor, aunque ahora debía comer menos y ni hablar de beber o fumar, ya que su organismo estaba muy dañado. Debe tomar muchos medicamentos, cosa que el pelinegro detesta, pero sus hermanos saben como persuadirlo. Así mismo, Boomer también debió tomar pastillas, al parecer ese rayo era una fórmula anti sustancia X, así que Boomer al recibir de lleno el rayo casi pierde sus poderes, al igual que Butch. Lo bueno era tener una amiga que era un genio y además de observar de cerca el trabajo del Profesor Utonio, Bombón se encargó de hacer un rayo de sustancia X para devolverles la gloria a los dos RRB.

La puerta del baño se abrió y de él salió un alto hombre de cabellos alborotados, camisa negra y pantalones con diseño militar verde petróleo. El pelirrojo se le acercó y puso la mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Vamos, ¿estás listo?- le dijo su hermano mayor.

Sí.- sonrió soberbio.

A pesar de que los RRB y las PPG visitaban frecuentemente a Bellota, Butch no tuvo mucho contacto, ya que debió pasar mucho tiempo recuperándose en el hospital.

-00-

Vaya, me ha quedado de maravilla.- se auto felicitó la rubia al ver la mesa muy bella.

¿Te quieres poco, no es así?- se irritó al escuchar esa voz.

Calla, te envidias de mi trabajo.- la rubia se giró para encontrarse con el alto rubio que la miraba divertido desde la puerta.

Era broma, tonta.- se le acercó y despeinó su cabello.- a tu hermana le encantará, tanto como verlas a ambas.

Hm, gracias, Boomer.- dijo algo resentida.- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Ya partieron tus hermanos?

De nada.- se sentó en una silla.- dijo que fue a comprar algo que le faltaba y sí, ya partieron.

La joven asintió, estuvieron varios momentos en silencio, Burbuja miró al rubio de enfrente y analizó la situación, debía admitir que todos se habían hecho muy amigos, pero ¿por qué aún sentía ese resentimiento?

¡Vaya, qué mirada! ¿Y tú eres la tierna?- el chico le habló haciéndola sobre saltar.

¿De qué hablas?- le regañó la rubia, algo sonrosada.

Me mirabas como si quisieras matarme.- sonrió con ironía.- eres muy extraña, eres la más dulce, sin embrago a mi lado eres agria.

¡Calla, no tengo que soportar tus insultos!- dijo indignada y golpeando la mesa, quedando inclinada hacia Boomer.

Dame una oportunidad.- susurró y acarició las mejillas.- no deseo hacerte daño, a nadie.

¡Por qué debo creerte!- le gruñó enfadada.- fuiste un criminal.

Eso.- apuntó con su dedo índice.- "fui" un criminal.

Boomer, con cautela enredo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven rubia, ella frunció el ceño, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. La agachó hasta que la sentó sobre sus rodillas, la acunó como niña pequeña y acarició sus dorados cabellos. La mujer abrió sus ojos ante aquel acto, se dejó querer un rato y luego intentó zafarse.

Por favor, déjame ir.- le dijo algo enfadada.

No, hasta que me hayas perdonado.- insistió muy terco.

La chica suspiró cansada, se retiró un poco, pero un jalón de su brazo hizo que quedara a escasos centímetros del rubio, él se quedó mirándola y acercó sus labios a ella, simplemente los rozó, esperando una reacción de su parte. La mujer se sonrojó fuertemente, mas se levantó y se alejó unos metros.

Primero.- señaló con su dedo índice.- seamos amigos, ¿está bien?

¡Muy bien!- se levantó muy feliz y la abrazó haciéndola girar.

¿Se divierten?- en la puerta estaba a líder con una sonrisa traviesa.

¡Ains! Eres un tonto, Boomer.- le dio un zape en la cabeza, mientras él y Bombón reían.

-00-

Dentro de un enorme edificio blanco residían miles de pacientes esperando su recuperación, aunque algunos negaban el servicio, queriendo ser libres y volver a su cometido. En un jardín muy grande, justo en una mesa estaba una muchacha de cabellos negros, tomando un jugo tranquilamente.

¡Bellota!- ésta se giró para ver a Brick y Butch acercarse a ella.

¡Hola! Que bueno que están aquí.- se levantó a su encuentro.- ya no puedo esperar por volver a casa.

Es bueno volver a verte.- le dijo Brick con una sonrisa.- debo ir por unos papeles, ya vengo.- dicho eso fue corriendo al establecimiento.

Bellota se quedó con Butch a solas, ambos estaban muy callados, pero mirándose intensamente. Ella, le dedicó una sonrisa soberbia y pedante, a lo que él correspondió de igual manera.

Así que… henos aquí.- dijo Butch sonriente.

Así es, estúpido.- sonrió mostrando sus dientes.- es bueno volver a ver tu feo rostro.

¿Feo? Por favor estás frente a la imagen de la perfección.- ambos rieron después de ello.

Bellota se le acercó sigilosa y lo abrazó fuertemente, a Butch le parecieron minutos eternos, deseo que no acabara, pero…

¡Listo, vamos a casa!- apareció el de ojos rojos.

Brick, ¿desde cuando eres tan rápido?- un tic en la ceja de Butch mostró su enojo.

-00-

¡Felicidades!- dijeron los de la casa a la recién llegada con serpentinas y demás.

Gracias a todos.- una sonrisa sincera y grande cruzó el rostro de la recién llegada.

Pasemos a comer.- dijo la anfitriona de lentes.- miren que está delicioso.

Pasaron las horas, ya habían comido y habían hablado toda la tarde, pasaron a la sala a tomar un café y seguir con su charla tan amena. Ya era de noche cuando Bombón y Brick fueron a comprar más bebidas y refrigerios, los rubios y los morenos estaban en la sala. Burbuja dijo que iría a tomar aire y jaló a Boomer con ella, mientras éste se quejaba de que no quería ir.

No seas idiota.- le susurró cuando estuvieron a fuera.

¿Ah?- le dijo extrañado, exasperando a la chica.

Déjalos un rato a solas.- sonrió dulcemente.- tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Ya veo.- se sentó en una banquita del jardín trasero.- ¿y nosotros?

Creo que ya aclaramos todo.- se sentó junto a él y permanecieron callados.

Boomer se le acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus labios con ella, primero con miedo y nerviosismo, luego con ternura. Los labios de Burbuja apenas seguían el ritmo, su corazón latía fuertemente, entreabrió la boca para reclamarle, pero él aprovechó de besarla más pasionalmente. Se separó de ella y la observó sonrojado, ella estaba rojísima y respiraba agitadamente, se volteó a él y con el ceño fruncido le dijo:

Idiota, te dije que primero seríamos amigos.- él la miró algo decepcionado.- pero, supongo que no está mal tener un amigo con beneficios.- sonrió pícara y dulce.

Supongo que no.- le sonrió de vuelta.- espero que eso signifique que puedo pedir prestado tu auto.

La chica puso cara de asombro y le dio un fuerte zape en la mata, haciendo que él se quejara y riera ente dientes.

Era broma, tonta.- ambos se miraron y rieron, como dos niños pequeños.

-00-

Los dos morenos estaban sentados muy callados, Bellota miraba su taza de café y Butch la miraba intensamente, suspiró y tragó saliva duramente. Era el momento de la verdad.

Bellota.- ella lo miró sin expresión.- supongo que te he dado a entender todo hace años atrás.- ella levantó su ceja.- mi preocupación, mi casi actuación suicida ante tu estado.

Debes ser más claro, idiota.- dijo desinteresada y se relajó en el sofá.

¡Por qué lo haces difícil!- le regañó muy sonrojado.

¡Oye, tú eres el que está con trabalenguas!- se defendió indignada.

Olvídalo.- bufó furioso.- niña- dijo por lo bajo.

Pasaron los minutos y el silencio reinó en la sala, salvo por algunas risas y voces que se escuchaban desde el jardín trasero. Bellota miró curiosa como Butch mantenía su cabeza gacha y no parecía dar señales de estar vivo. Se levantó de su puesto y caminó cautelosa hasta él, lo levantó y vio como el joven dormía profundamente, Bellota suspiró enfadada y sonrió pícara, lo empujó hasta que su espalda chocó con el respaldo.

Eres un estúpido.- susurró mientras veían la suave expresión del joven.

Ella se acercó hasta él, poniendo su peso encima de él y con sus cabellos sobre la cara del dormido. Decidida y traviesa posó sus labios sobre el muchacho, jugando con ellos, saboreándolos, se separó y vio como los profundos ojos del pelinegro se abrían confusos.

Hola, hola.- dijo cantarinamente sin salir de encima suyo.

¡Qué haces!- gritó indignado y sonrojado.

Vamos no seas niño.- rió soberbia, sin salir de allí.

Oye, eso casi se considera violación.- fingió una dramática indignación.

La chica rió fuertemente y lo miró con unos ojos verdes muy traviesos, se le acercó hasta estar separados por milímetros.

Sabes, desde hace mucho quise saber como sería besar a alguien con un piercing en la lengua.- una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

¿Con esas estamos?- él le devolvió la sonrisa.- averígualo.

Él colocó su mano en la cabeza de la chica y la acercó hasta él, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, ambos parecían desesperados por aquel contacto, como si lo deseasen hace mucho tiempo. Butch pasó su brazo por la cintura de la morena, aplastándola contra él, no queriendo soltarla jamás, si él debía ser muy sincero debía admitir que desde hace mucho que la PPG lo traía loco, pero no supo hasta hace tres años atrás que amaba a aquella violenta súper heroína, que cada vez que la veía deseaba no dejar de verla jamás. La chica suspiró y él aprovechó de continuar con un vaivén entre sus lenguas, haciendo que la chica lo mirase atrevidamente, ella mordió el labio del joven. Se separaron y se miraron unos momentos.

¿Debo decirlo?- inquirió juguetón el moreno.

Ya lo has dejado claro desde que te dedicaste a protegerme y a salvarme de ese Infierno, siempre te agradeceré por ello, será extraño decir esto, pero ésta PPG se alegra de tener a un RRB en su vida.- cerró su ojo de manera cómplice.

Que bien, además soy más de acciones que de palabras.- la abrazó con amor y protección.- no deseo dejarte ir jamás, ya vez que te alejé de la droga, de Conrad, de tu depresión y de Mitch, para tenerte para mi solito.

Bobo, no soy una cosa.- elevó su ceja.- pero, me alegro que lo hayas hecho.

Bien, preciosura mía.- sonrió soberbio.- ¿no adivinas que queda por hacer?

¿Qué cosa, bobo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Bellota.- se levantó con ella en brazos.- ahora sólo queda subir.

Con nadie más subiría, Butch.- lo abrazó, unas lágrimas afloraron.- subiremos juntos. Te quiero, idiota

Si caemos.- dijo Butch.- sabremos que después viene el ascenso.

Down.- lo miró con cariño.- and up.

Ambos se besaron con amor, mientras escuchaban como sus hermanos rubios vitoreaban como niños pequeños, a la vez que sus hermanos mayores entraban. Los RRB y las PPG ahora sólo podían subir y subir.

**FIN**

**Aquí concluye mi primer fic, espero que hayan disfrutado con esta lectura, agradezco a todos mis fieles lectores. Sé que he cometido algunos errores en la ortografía o me he comido letras, etc., pero prometo mejorar mucho. No será la última vez que me lean. Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Dedicado a todo mi país Chile, que pasa por una enorme tragedia, ¡Fuerza Chile! Down and Up.**


End file.
